Ultraman, Sentinel of the Sun
by SuperMarioForever2
Summary: As Jim Howards desperately trains his powers after his last encounter from Gorzul, he is unexpectedly visited from a 17-yr old boy by the name of Calvin Daring from another reality who seems to have powers of his own. While this event may seem harmless, Jim and Calvin and the rest of Star Fox are in for a rough landing of a new adventure.
1. Prolouge

I do not own Star Fox, or Ultraman, all rights go to Nintendo, Tsuburaya Pro. Pulsar is owned by me.

Prologue

It was a beautiful morning in the metropolitan area of Knight City, New Jersey. Everything was peaceful there, people were walking around town do what they do everyday, had happy faces, blah blah blah you get the idea. But more to the point, this day revolves around a certain boy who's life would be changed forever. It all starts at a house that was crowded between a couple of other apartments and behind it was a few trees and plants that became the country side of the town. In this house lived a normal family, mom and dad and a boy. Let's move up to the boy's room shall we?

Inside the boy's room was which you usually expect from a teenager. There were posters on the wall which have heroes usually based on comics, games, and the last one was a collection of famous movie quotes that were well known throughout the history of film. A bunch of game consoles were littered but properly placed on the floor, and No...he is no nerd obsessed with these things. He is something much more. As soon as the sunlight shone through his window and onto his face, the boy woke up with a yawn and sat up.

As he rubbed his brown eyes open, he began to stretch his body as part of his morning routine. He has black, long spiky hair and he was dressed in a white muscle shirt and blue boxer shorts. Then he started to get dressed, he opened his closet to get some new clothes. He took out a blue t-shirt with a golden lightning bolt design on it. Put some blue jeans on. Red parkour shoes with the slanted edge on the front part for the toes. And last but not least, his favorite leather jacket that he bought ever since he was 13. It was similar to Alex Mercer's but it had a few modifications, it was black and it fell down to his hips, it had white lightning bolts on the left arm while the right arm had the words "CUT LOOSE" printed on in big bold red letters, there were white stars that that were going up the zipper line, and had also the hood too, and the back had the native bird design like Alex Mercer's but it was colored blue and more angelic like instead.

The boy's name was Calvin Blake Daring, and he was 18 years old. He walked out of his room with a smile on his face and preceded to go brushing his teeth. After that he applied hair gel to his dyed hair making it look slicker than before. He left the bathroom and began walking down the staircase. There he walked to the kitchen and said towards the woman making breakfast.

"Morning Mom."

The woman turned around and smiled at her son, she was blond and had her hair in a ponytail, she was dresses in a yellow shirt and a brown skirt with flowers on it and wore white heels, she was very pretty. Melanie kissed her son on the cheek and replied "Good morning, Calvin."

She gave Calvin two chocolate waffles on a plate as she was sipping coffee. Calvin sat at the dining table and began to ate breakfast. As Melanie sat across from him, she said "So how do you think you father's performance at the city square will go?"

"It sounds great. I'm really looking forward to it. Although, I did keep track of a list of how many times dad performed a stunt and lived to tell."

"Ah, I hope your faith in your father is as strong as your concentration in finishing that homework assignment for the weekend."

"Don't worry, Mom. It's already done. I finished it with strength of mind and body."

Abruptly a voice in his mind questioned his statement and said 'If by "finishing with strength of mind and body" means that I did all the work while you were slacking off, then yes.'

'Shut up, Vil-Tas.' Calvin replied.

"Well Mom, I'm going out for a quick run through the city. I'll be back soon."

"All right, Calvin. Have fun."

"Okay thanks Mom. I gotta go." Calvin said as he finished breakfast.

The teenager walked out the front door with his head on straight, legs pumped for action, and mind ready for anything new that comes in his way. As he strolled through the walkway that is connected to the back of the city buildings, his imagination already thirsted for the sweet urge of thrill. He looked both ways around the back of the department store to see if any bystanders weren't noticing him, usually that's a sign that you don't want any to see what you're hiding. That whatever you're hiding is very strange and powerful that no one should ever catch sight of it, in this case they're right.

Calvin blocked up his pent up emotions and concentrated on activating the powers within his mind. His thoughts came true as a surrounding aura of blinding cyan-colored light engulfed his entire body. As the pulsating light shine brightly for a few seconds, it faded away to reveal Calvin's startling change in appearance. His eyes changed from chocolate brown to neon-colored cyan, there was a red helmet/headband covering his forehead, and surrounded around his face to protect his cheeks and stopped to connect to his chin. He was dressed in a red and black skintight costume, the neck and chest covered in red with a white starburst symbol on the front, the black shirt under the red design with short sleeves to the shoulders, a short-sleeved red and black jacket, black and red fingerless gloves, and black pants with red lines lining the waist down to the calf-length red boots, and last but not least a sword sheath around his back with a glowing cyan sword in it. This kid was no longer Calvin Daring...but the superhero vigilante PULSAR!

He smiled as he felt his body coursing with power, all the while making it more easier to course through the city. Then he put his brain to work by constructing a makeshift sport bike completely made out of solidified cyan-colored energy. The teen rested his lap on the seat and revved up the motorcycle, it's engine purr excited him even more as he prepared to set off. Parts of the red headband began to cover up the boy's face and sealed a red cover over his face and made a black visor to see through. Calvin took off on the motorcycle with a burst of speed and drove away from the alleyway.

The boy's motorcycle's drove through the city streets with bustling speed and maneuvered through the cars and crowded traffic, all the while people shouting at him to mind his carelessness for other's safety, but Calvin paid no mind to them. He was having way too much fun.

'Man, I'll never forget the day when I first got my powers. That day, everything changed for me. Whether for better or for worse, I'm sure I can handle it. After all, I AM awesome.' Calvin thought as he formed a cocky smirk on his face.

'It's not always peaches and cream though. Not only did my powers made my life fantastic, it also made my life dangerous. Knight City was filled with all sorts of bad guys, some that not even cops can handle. It's up to me kick their asses and show them that this city is not their turf. All well, never found it easy to trust the authorities anyhow.' He thought as sped through a water puddle which splashed filthy water onto an old man's car.

"Goddamn it Calvin! You frickin' kids don't respect your elders these days." An old man named Mr. Kreigmire grumbled to himself as he preceded to clean up his car.

"Sorry old man. Didn't see that water puddle there." Calvin said as he laughed at Mr. Kreigmire's ill-shorted temper.

'I assume you meant to make things harder for that civilian on purpose, didn't you Calvin?' Vil-Tass questioned.

'You assumed right.'

'You really shouldn't be causing trouble Calvin, not only is it very mean but it's very immature as well.'

'Relax Mom, I'm sure he'll get over it. Man, 5 minutes passed and I'm already bored. Isn't there something in this city that can give me a challenge?'

'Can I be of assistance?'

'What did you have in mine?'

'How would you like to venture to another world?'

'You can do that?' Calvin replied with interest.

'All Fluximites have the ability to traverse through other dimensions by traveling in portals made out of photon particles, which come from anything that transports energy. However, it takes up a lot of energy to do so. So use this power sparingly.'

'Got ya. So is there a world you have in mind for me?'

'Your wish is my command.' Vil-Tass chuckled.

True to his word, a lamppost shined brightly with energy and out came a cyan-colored portal that vibrated with power and light, it happened so fast that Calvin didn't have enough time to react to it. He gasped out of shock as he accidentally drove himself inside the portal and fell through the tunnel.

After that unexpected mishap, Calvin disappeared...to places he did not know of.


	2. Frustration

I do not own the rights to Star Fox or Ultraman. All rights go to Nintendo, Tsuburaya Pro.

Ch.1

Frustration

In the Lylat System, on the planet called Zoness, the Great Fox is docked at the space-port of one of the more classier places on the planet. A well known vacation spot, many species from across the galaxy travel here to get away from life, and to relax and unwind. Here, the Star Fox team is no exception. The legendary mercenary team was relaxing at the white-sand beach in front of the motel where they were staying, joined by the Phoenix family respectively. While Fox, Falco, Slippy, and Cody romped around in the waves, the rest were sunning themselves on the sand. Mr. and Mrs. Phoenix laid on lawn-chairs, while Krystal was lying on a beach towel, sunglasses over her eyes as she took in the warm sun. Then, a beach-ball landed on her stomach, making her sit up involuntarily, and saw a drenched Cody in swim trunks come out of the water. Krystal smiled, and tossed the ball back to the kit, who hurriedly ran back into the water to join the others. Mrs. Phoenix looked at Krystal, her sun hat slightly drooping in front of her. "Sorry about that. Boys will be boys, after all." she said. Krystal looked at her.

"I know." Krystal replied, putting her shades back on.

"Speaking of boys," Mr. Phoenix says, not moving his body. "Where's that other guy at?"

"Which one, dear?" his wife asked.

"Jim, the human." he replied. Krystal sighed as she answered.

"More than likely training again, when he should be relaxing." she said, almost ruefully. Jim, the sole survivor of the planet Earth, was rescued by the team and was made one of them over a year ago. In that time, he has helped stave off an invasion from another dimension, while developing something of a romance with the cerulean vixen. Onboard the Great Fox, Peppy Hare sat at the console reading one of the many war-stories that he has saved on his PAD, while keeping an eye on the monitor in front of him. In another part of the ship, the other member was engaged in the only thing that could possibly take his mind off of the tedium of his present life.

In the middle of the ruined city, people ran for their lives as a hulking behemoth loomed over them. It was more than fifty meters tall, with a saurian-type body, complete with a long, whip-like tail and an armored head with the armored plates coming to a point just above the crown. It looked at the fleeing people with orange eyes that glowed evilly, and shrieked into the heavens. This, was Golza, the same monster that legendary Ultras Tiga and Dyna had faced before. The giant reptilian horror walked down the street, knocking over buildings and smashing automobiles as it went, not paying any heed to the tiny, screaming creatures that scurried beneath its feet. Then, the top of its head glowed red, and a type of beam fired from it. It struck a building, turning it into a fireball of debris, making the building next to it follow the same fiery fate, as well as the adjacent structures next and near it. Golza looked on, and nodded in satisfaction. However, that was when _he _appeared. Flying in at mach 3, the giant red and silver form of Ultraman Zenith landed in front of the saurian abomination. Golza looked at this new foe with a puzzled expression, tilting its head to one side, then roared a challenge at the red and silver Warrior of Light. Zenith gestured for Golza to came to him, then struck his combat pose. Golza charged. Running like an enraged bull, Golza intended to smash itself against the red and silver alien. However, Zenith had other plans. He leapt over the beast, executing an aerial axle in the process, and landed nimbly behind it. Golza stopped in its tracks, and whirled to face the alien warrior. Then, it charged again. This time, Zenith didn't move. At the last possible second, when Golza was mere inches from him, Zenith grabbed the beast, and rolled onto his back, using Golza's own momentum against it. The beast was sent flying into a couple buildings, bringing them down around it. Buried under several tons of rubble and debris, Gorzul burst from the mound that it had created, and cast an evil glare at Zenith. Then, Zenith leapt up, and landed on Gorzul, sending both to the ground. Zenith was on top of Gorzul, and started to rain down blow after blow to the beast. Golza tried to dislodge the Warrior of Light, but to no avail. Then, his tail lashed from behind him, knocking the red and silver Ultra away from him. Zenith came up to a kneeling position after doing a somersault, and shook his head, trying to clear it from the incredible blow. Then, as he looked up, he got bowled over by a charging Gorzul. As Zenith rolled around on the ground, Gorzul continued to kick him. When Zenith came back up, he was met with a claw-swipe to his face, knocking him back to the ground once more. Zenith got back up into his combat stance, and was about to be tackled to the ground by Golza when he jumped over him, and landed right behind him. He grabbed Golza's tail, and started to spin around, lifting the saurian clean off of its feet in the process. After several swings, Zenith let go, and Golza was sent flying into some ruined buildings. After Golza got to his feet, the top of its head began to glow red, and its signature beam attack was fired at Zenith. However, the red and silver Warrior of Light brought up a barrier of shimmering blue light, rippling almost like water, and the beam was soundly deflected. Golza roared its displeasure, and Zenith retaliated with his own attack. He raised his right hand straight up into the air, his left hand curled into a fist at his side. Energy crackled into his right hand from the air and surroundings. "_SPACIUMMU-" _Then, he brought his hands into a plus shape, his left hand in front of the right, and a bright blue beam of light was fired. "_KOUSEN!" _As soon as he said this, the beam struck Golza, and after several seconds of exposure to the beam, miniature explosions erupted all over its body. The Spacium Kousen died, and with it, so did Golza as his body fell to the ground. As soon as it did, his body glowed green, and dissipated into green molecules.

"VANISH!" said the mechanical voice. And with that, Zenith dropped his pose, and the city, as well as everyone in it, disappeared, replaced with a plain white room with the Ultra standing alone. Then his body began to glow, and he turned from a red and silver alien, to a young man wearing a uniform that was dark blue with a black vest, a cap and digitless gloves. On his right hand was a brace that was mostly silver with a red arrow shape going through the center. It glowed slightly, then died. With that, Jim took his leave from the simulator.

Jim Andrew Howards was the last of his kind in this universe. At least, half of him. When he was born, there were complications that would have lead to his premature death. However, something amazing had happened; an Ultra, a being of great power, had merged his life-force with the infant, sparing his life and ensuring that he would live. As time went on, his power remained dormant, until when the boy was about eight years old, when another of the same Ultra's race brought him to another world to begin training as an Ultra warrior. There, he first met Krystal. However, their meeting and relationship was only short-lived, as Andross sent his fleet to the planet to destroy both him and Krystal. However, both survived, and it wasn't until Jim reached adulthood to find that he was in fact an Ultra, after finding Krystal literally landing in his backyard. However, they did not remember eachother, on account of the same Ultra that had brought Jim to the planet, Cerinia, wiping both of their memories to protect them from Andross. It was also at that time that a great evil had targeted Earth, and was the guiding hand behind Andross's actions. Gorzul, the infamous being from the Dark Realm, had been unleashed upon the universe after Andross unsealed it and made a pact with it. However, while Earth would be devastated and the human race extinct, Jim would live among the Star Fox team as a member, and fulfill his destiny as the one to face and defeat Gorzul as the One with the Might of the Sun, along with Krystal, One with the Power of the Soul. It has been six months since Gorzul's defeat, and Jim found himself bored. The action, for him it seems, has dried up lately. Sure, the team takes missions to keep themselves financially afloat, but he rarely transforms anymore. The only real excitement is when he is training in the simulator, and even now it is starting to get stale. Walking down the hallway, he runs into Peppy, the wizened hare looking up at him. "So, how many monsters have you done in so far?" he asked, smiling slightly. Jim looked down, but Peppy chuckled in response. "I know what you're feeling. This whole peace thing doesn't really suit you very well, does it?"

"Considering that I was _assigned_ this sector, I would figure that there would be a little more action than the usual riff-raff." he said, looking back at the hare. "I don't even need to transform anymore. With my power, fighting from a cockpit kinda gets…dull." Jim looked up as a thought struck him. "Good lord, I sound like Falco…" Peppy laughed a bit. "You know, you didn't have to stay here with me, Pep. You should go join the others at the resort."

"But then, you need someone here to make sure that you don't hurt yourself." the hare replied.

"'Hurt myself'?" Jim asked, raising an eyebrow.

"At least, that's what Fox and Krystal said."

"_Fox_, and Krystal?" Jim asked again, folding his arms.

"Well…mostly Krystal. Fox just agreed." Peppy replied.

"That's better." Jim said, smiling a bit. "Why does she worry about me so much?" he asked aloud.

"Because she cares, that's why."

"I know, but I don't need a babysitter."

"No, what you need, is to relax. This calm won't last forever, you know."

"I certainly hope not." Jim replied. "I'm just not made for peace. When on Earth before I found out I was an Ultra, I was a soldier in the military. And even before then, I was never the one to just 'sit still and relax'. I need action, not calm, for God's sake!" Peppy shook his head.

"You know, you're right." Jim looked at the hare. "You DO sound like Falco." Peppy smiled a bit, and Jim joined him. Peppy sighed and went on. "On that note, I don't suppose that you'll be joining the others anytime soon, will you?"

"Sorry, but as you said, this calm won't last forever. I need to be prepared for anything. And that means that I need to keep on training and polishing my skills."

"Right, and what scenario would you like this time? Another monster, or something different, like an invasion?" Jim thought for a moment, then answered.

"Make it both. And this time, I wanna sweat." Jim replied. Peppy nodded and went back to the command head while Jim went back to is room for a little break before the next encounter. As Peppy entered the door, he brought up the communicator on his wrist up, and brought up Krystal's frequency. At the resort a few miles away, Krystal was busy sunning herself at the beach still when her comm's alarm went off. She picked it up, lifting the shades off of her eyes. Peppy's holographic disembodied head floated in front of her.

"Something wrong, Peppy?"

"Yeah, you owe me twenty credits." Peppy replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Jim isn't leaving the ship anytime soon. Looks like I was right in that he won't leave before noon, because it looks like he doesn't have any plans on leaving anytime soon." Krystal sighed, and shook her head.

"I'll be right there, Peppy." she said. Krystal gathered her up her towel and sunscreen(seriously, a vixen who needs sunscreen?) when the Phoenixes noticed.

"Something wrong?" Mrs. Phoenix asked. Krystal looked at her, and smiled a bit.

"Just going to take care of a slight issue."

"Is it your boyfriend, Jim?" Mr. Phoenix asked. Krystal blushed some from embarrassment, while his wife shot him a stern look.

"Well, sort of, yes." Krystal replied, uneasily.

"Ah, young love…'OULPH!'" Mr. Phoenix gave a loud grunt as he felt his wife's fist connect with his gut. "What did I do?" he asked. Krystal chuckled at the scene, then moved to her arwing that was parked several yards away. Fox noticed the ship takeoff, wondering where it's headed. The flight to the Great Fox took only a few minutes for the vixen. After seeing the Great Fox in the docks, she angled her fighter into the hangar bay of the massive ship. Fitting the arwing in the bay like a glove, she exited out of the fighter, and made her way to the command head. As he heard the door open, Peppy turned to see Krystal, still clad in her bikini, walking towards him.

"Where is he?" she asked promptly.

"He just entered the holo room." Peppy replied. The screen in front of him showed the human in the bare white room, and transforming into his Ultra form. "He just asked me to program for him a doozy this time."

"Oh, he'll get a 'doozy', I promise you."

"Just one thing…"

"Don't worry, I won't beat him up too much."

"It's not him I'm worried about."

"That's sweet of you Peppy, but I'll be.."

"It ain't you, either." he replied.

"Then what…"

"I don't want this ship come crumbling down around us. The Great Fox ain't what it used to be, you know. So please, take it easy for _her_ sake." Peppy said.

"Don't worry, Peppy. I'll make sure to go easy on Jim for the Great Fox's sake." Krystal said, turning away and rolling her eyes when her back was turned to him. Making her way down the hall, she stopped by her room to grab something that she'll need to convince Jim to go with her, and to avenge the twenty credits that she lost. In the holo room, Jim, aka Ultraman Zenith, was facing off against a horde of incoming Pedan ships, along with the robotic King Joe as the vanguard. The scene was at the United Nations building, which was now burning and smoldering with people running to and fro from the towering giants and the cruel invaders. However, just as Zenith was about to attack, the scene went white, leaving Zenith alone in the bare-white room. The Ultra looked around in confusion, puzzled at the sudden change in environments.

"Hey, what's going on here?" he shouted.

"I am." Krystal's voice sounded over the P.A. system. Then, a door opened, and the cerulean vixen stepped in. She was wearing her Cerinian garb of the brazier and loincloth, arm guards, tiara, and to the Ultra's surprise, her staff, which was fully extended as she walked into the room. Zenith eyed her warily.

"Alright, Krys. What's this all about?"

"What is this all about, you ask?" she replied, smiling sarcastically. "Well, to start off, you said that you were going to take it easy,"

"Now, see, here's the thing…"

"And that you were going to join us at the resort at around noon,"

"Are you going to let me finish?"

"I even let Peppy keep an eye on you to make sure that you do that,"

"You're not going to let me finish, are you?"

"And instead you plan on playing hero all day long, missing out on spending time with us, and relaxing, like you should be."

"You just love hearing yourself talk, don't you?"

"No, I just want to make sure that you get the point, that's all." Krystal replied.

"With your staff?" he asked, pointing to Krystal's Krazoa staff in her hand. She regarded it, and looked at Zenith, her stare becoming hard.

"This, Jim, is to make up for the credits that I lost because of you."

"Credits? What credits?" Zenith asked.

"Peppy bet me twenty credits that you wouldn't show up at noon, and that you were going to spend the whole day fighting monsters in the holo room. And, unfortunately for you, you did just that. And now, _you_ owe _me_." She swung her staff around, and got into her combat stance.

"You're kidding." Zenith muttered. However, Krystal caught it.

"I most certainly am _not_, Jim. I'm going to make sure that you relax, even if it's in a hospital bed in a body cast!"

"Okay, but _why_ are you so damned determined that I take a rest, huh? Why go to such great lengths?"

"Because you need to, that's why! Because you promised me that you would take a break from all this!"

"So now I'm not allowed to keep my skills sharp, because you think that I will just wear myself out?" he asked. "That's the dumbest thing I ever heard! You realize that I need to do this to keep myself prepared for any contingency?"

"Like what contingency, you bloody idiot? When have you ever needed to use your powers recently?"

"EXACTLY!" Zenith shouted. Krystal was caught off guard at this, and was even more surprised to see Zenith's eyes turn yellow to red instantly due to the anger and frustration he was feeling. "Ever since Gorzul was defeated, things have been calm around here to the point that I might lose my mind! I am a Warrior of Light, for Chrissakes! I need to use my abilities every now and then, otherwise if I don't I might start to lose who I am! I can't let this peace impede me. If something were to happen, and I'm not in peak performance, then who knows _what_ will happen." It was then that Krystal lowered her staff, even if it was slightly, and her expression went from hard, to almost puzzled.

"You mean that you're isolating yourself in these mock-battles is because you are afraid that you will lose yourself?" She shook her head. "That…is the stupidest thing that I have heard you say in a long while."

"Wh-what?"

"You think that just because you haven't used your power in so long, that you will lose sight of who you are? Jim, even _before_ you knew that you were an Ultra, you have always been who you are. Just because you haven't used your power in so long, does not mean that you will lose yourself. It's not your power that defines you, it's your heart." Zenith only looked away.

"I don't think it's that simple…"

"Really? You're just being stubborn right now. If only you could look past this, you will see." She raised her staff into a combative stance. "Nevertheless, I am here to collect."

"Forget it. I'm not in the mood for playing around with you." Zenith said, heading for the door behind her. Krystal raised her staff to block the red and silver Ultra's path.

"You don't have a choice." Zenith looked at her, then shoved the staff out of her way. He took two steps, then felt something whack itself on the back of his head. He stumbled forward, then whirled. Krystal was in her combat stance, her expression serious.

"Oh, you just did _not_…"

"I did." the vixen replied. Zenith's eyes glowed a darker red. "I'll make you a deal. You beat me, you can go back to wallowing in your own self-pity. If I beat you, then you come with me." she smirked as she said this. "Deal?" For an answer, Zenith fired his Slash-beam at her. Krystal barely got out of the way of the attack, then faced Zenith. He punched his fists out, and with each strike, a yellow blast of energy was fired at her. Krystal swat at these with her staff, making them dissipate. However, he was increasing the power behind each attack, making her take a step back from each attack. She brought up her shield, the blue forcefield keeping the attack at bay. However, the blasts were starting to make the shield bend and give. The vixen could feel the strain on the shield, as well as something else. It was coming from Zenith, and it wasn't an attack. She could feel the rage and frustration that he was putting into his attack. It was like he was trying to hurt her. She has sparred with him before while he was in his Ultra form, but she hasn't felt him fight like this before. Then, she noticed the crack in the forcefield, and it started to grow gradually. She tried to put forth more power, but Zenith did the same as well. Then, abruptly, the assault stopped. Krystal lowered the forcefield and saw what he was doing. Zenith raised his right hand into the air, energy crackling into it, and that's when Krystal felt her heart sink.

"_SPACIUMMU-"_ Zenith swung his hand down, and placed both of his arms and hands into a plus-shape.

"_KOUSEN!"_ A bright blue beam of light fired out of the edge of Zenith's right hand. Krystal rolled out of the way barely in time as the attack struck the wall behind her. Zenith swung the beam around, hoping to tag her with it. However, the vixen nimble leapt from side to side, evading the attack. Then the beam died, and Zenith fell to the floor clutching his chest and breathing hard. Krystal made her way to the Warrior of Light, wary of anything that he might have up his sleeve. When she was a few feet from him, she reached her hand out to him. A few inches away from his shoulder, And Zenith's hand shot out from under him, grabbing the staff in the vixen's hand. Krystal tried to pull away, but Zenith flung her to the other side of the room, making her crash into the wall on the opposite side. It was then that she noticed that her staff was no longer in her hands. Zenith held her staff in a silvery fist. Then he flung it away from him where it clattered to the ground away from him and her. Krystal tried to get up and reach for her staff, but was still too dazed from the attack to stand up. She got up to a kneeling position as the Ultra looked down at her, his eyes still glowing red. "You always did fall for that." He said, his echoing voice sounded like it was full of malice. He raised his hand up, energy crackling into it.

'He wouldn't…' she thought. He swung his arm down. 'He couldn't…'

"I would." he replied to her thought. He brought his hands into a plus shape, and the edge of his hand glowed. Just then the lights went out, throwing everything into darkness. "What the…" Zenith said, looking around.

"Now, Krystal!" Peppy's voice sounded over the p.a. system. Krystal swung her leg out, and struck something. She heard Zenith's fall, along with a reassuring grunt from him. The lights came back on, and she saw the Ultra on the floor and acted. When he tried to rise, she kicked him squarely in the face. The silvery face hurt her foot, but she ignored it as she ran for her staff. Zenith got back up, and saw Krystal aiming the round end at him. Then, she fired her fireballs at him. Zenith swat these away with his bare hands. After the barrage ended, he started to advance on her, but was repelled by a searing blast of cold from the blunt end of the staff. Zenith back-flipped away, but Krystal kept at him, not giving him a chance to get a breather. Then, he brought up his barrier, blocking the chilled assault. The shimmering blue circle deflected the attack, but Zenith knew it could hold for only so long. Then, he reared his fist back, and threw a punch at it. The shield shattered, and the shards went flying right at Krystal. As she saw the shards flying at her, she evaded the attack by ducking down and throwing her aim off. She looked up, and saw Zenith's foot connect with her face, sending her against the wall. Pain exploded against her cheek, and she looked up to see the Ultra advance on her. She stabbed out with her staff, and she felt it hit something, and Zenith reach to his abdomen. He looked down, and saw the pointed end stuck itself in his stomach. Krystal saw this, and gasped in shock. Zenith pulled away, still clutching the staff in his body. Then, he pulled it out of his body, the luminescent blood still on the tip. Zenith flung it away from him, and reverted back to his human form in a flash of crimson. He fell to his knees, holding the bloody hole in his gut while Krystal ran to him.

"Leave me!" he shouted. Krystal froze in her tracks as she saw the look in his eyes. Pure anger raged through them. However, she continued to move towards him. "I said leave me!" he said.

"With you wounded like this?" she asked.

"It's what you wanted, isn't it? To beat me, to prove that you were right?" he asked sharply.

"This is not what I wanted, and you know it!" she shouted back at him. He could see the tears coming down her muzzle as her eyes burned with a rage of their own. "I just wanted you to be with the rest of us. I just wanted you to be a part of us, like you used to. But I guess that since there is no one for you to fight, there is no need for that!" she stormed out of the room after picking up her staff. The blood on it turned from glowing yellow to red. She still had tears in her eyes as she left. Even after reaching her room, she couldn't stop crying. She fell on the bed as the staff landed to her. She couldn't get the look in his eye out of her head, nor the emotions that he was feeling at that time. They had sparred before, but he never felt like that, not even when they were really going at it. She wondered, what had happened to him in just six short months since Gorzul's defeat. She dozed off when she heard the door chime go off. She got up, and answered it. She was surprised to see Fox standing in the doorway with his swim trunks and a type of Hawaiian shirt. "Fox, what are you doing here? It thought that you were still at the resort."

"You were gone for more than three hours. Fara and her family went home to Corneria and the others returned. We're going to head back to Corneria the day after tomorrow for reassignment from General Pepper." He noticed the tear stains her muzzle. "Are you alright? You look like you've been crying." Krystal put a hand to her face in reaction, the pulled it away.

"I'm fine. It's just that…"

"He got to you, didn't he?" Fox asked.

"What do you…"

"Jim. He wouldn't leave, would he?" Krystal looked away.

"No." she replied. Fox sighed.

"Well, I've got something to say about that." Krystal looked at Fox as he left, and followed him to Jim's room. He chimed the door, but there was no answer. He knocked twice, but still no answer. He opened the door, and saw his room was empty. Krystal saw this, and felt worry well up. Fox keyed the inter-comm. "Peppy, are you there?" he asked.

"Right here, Fox."

"Do you know where Jim is?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm reading him in his room." he replied.

"Well, he's not here Pep."

"Fox." Krystal said, going over to his nightstand. She picked up the small device that was lying there. It was Jim's communicator. Fox saw this, and left the room to the command head. As soon as he reached it, went over to the consol that was nearest to him, and started to key in commands into it. Krystal joined him when she entered the doorway. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm trying to find out where that crazy kid went. Since he's the only human around within this universe, it should be easy to isolate him with the bio-scanner." After several minutes, Fox grunted in satisfaction. "I got a reading. He's ten klicks southwest from here."

"I'll go get him." Krystal said, heading for the door.

"You mean 'we'll go get him'." Fox replied, following Krystal. Both headed for the landing bay in the Great Fox, and hopped into their arwings. As the engines started up, they keyed Jim's location into their navi-computers, and blasted off.

"Whoah, look at this place." Calvin said as he wandered around the sea-side town. All around him, he could see the different species that were native to Lylat, as well as outside the system. In fact, their were races that he had never seen before. To him, it was like being in a Star Trek episode, or en episode of Star Wars. "I had no idea that there were this many types of people here. I thought it was all just animals." he said aloud.

'Well, there is more to this universe than just the Lylat system, Calvin. While there are the anthropomorphic races that you are familiar with, there are other races here that you don't know about. Plus, there is an Ultraman here as well.' Adara replied via telepathy.

"Yeah, I know. It's just so…wow." He noticed that people were giving him funny looks as he walked by, as if her were some sort of monster. "Hey, Adara, why are all these people looking at me funny?"

'Because you are the first human that they have seen. The Ultraman that is living here is also human, but apart from that, you are the first of your kind that they have seen.'

"Does that mean that humans have made contact with Lylat?" Calvin asked.

'Actually, no. You see, something happened to the human race in this reality.'

"Really? What?"

"Hey, you!" he whirled, and was shocked to see another human standing right there. He was dressed in a type of dark blue uniform with a midnight-black vest, boots, digitless gloves and a cap. "Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Calvin. And you are?"

"My name is Jim. I'm also the Ultra assigned to this reality."

"So, _you're_ the Ultraman?" Calvin asked.

"Right. How…did you know?" Jim asked, curiosity peaking.

"It's a long story."

"Well, I think we got the time to tell stories. Come with me." he said, gesturing to follow him. Calvin did so, and the only two humans in the universe went through the alien town together.


	3. Relief

Ch.2

Relief

"When I first felt you presence, I could hardly believe it. Yet I find you wandering around town not even a mile from where I was staying at." Jim said as Calvin sipped his cappuccino. Both humans were in a cafe just by the shore on the planet Zoness. Jim, an Ultra/human of great power, was surprised to discover Calvin, another human with hidden talents of his own. "Tell me, how did you get here?" Jim asked. Calvin thought, wondering if he really should tell him.

'It's alright, Calvin. We can trust him.'

"Adara?" Calvin asked out loud.

"So, _this_ is also who I felt." Jim said, looking as if he just recognized an old friend. Calvin was more than confused.

"How...did you know about Adara?" he asked.

"I have the power to sense powerful entities. And your 'Adara' is no exception."

'I didn't know Ultras were such flatterers.' Adara's voice rang out in their heads. Jim broadly grinned.

"So, how _did_ you get to my neck of the universe?" Jim asked.

"Well, it all started when, in my universe, I was at my dad's daredevil show."

"Your dad's a daredevil?" Jim asked, raising an eyebrow. Calvin nodded.

"Yep. And he's the best there is, too. You should see him, sometime. Anyway, during the show, the vat of water that he was jumping over glowed. I was hypnotized by it, and that's when Adara met me. She was inside the vat, waiting for me."

"Waiting for you, eh? Now, don't get me wrong, but why you of all people?" Jim asked.

'Because his was the only pure soul that I could find on his Earth.' Adara replied.

'But still, out of the billions of lives on Earth, you chose a seventeen year-old boy?' Jim asked with his telepathy.

'Like _you_ should talk. You were only a baby when you received your power.' Adara replied.

"You became an Ultraman when you were a baby?" Calvin asked, surprised.

"Well, yes and no. What happened was, when I was born there was a complication. I was going to die soon, and that's when he showed up. Seeing that I didn't have long to live, the Ultra decided to give me his life. In doing so, I _did_ gain the power of an Ultra, but I wasn't aware of it until I was older."

"How much older?" Calvin asked.

"Not until I was nineteen, when Krystal came to Earth and met me."

"Wait, Krystal? As in _the_ Krystal, Fox's girlfriend?" Calvin asked, his eyebrows raising high. Jim laughed at this.

"Well, yes the Krystal from Star Fox, but not exactly the same one that you're thinking. See, in this reality, Fox has a girlfriend already, even before Krystal joined the team."

"Really, who?"

"Does the name 'Fara Phoenix' ring any bells?" Jim asked.

"It does sound familiar…"

"If you've read any of the Star Fox comics that came out in Nintendo Power in the mid to late nineties, then you'd know that Fara Phoenix is Fox's love interest. Krystal was only added in the Star Fox universe because of 'Adventures'."

"Yeah I know, I've played it…" Calvin said. "So, how did Krystal come to Earth?"

"It was an accident, actually. They were testing out a new warp system when something went wrong, and Krystal was flung to the Sol system. She landed on Earth, and I patched her up. After that, I joined the team."

"Really? Just like that?" Calvin asked.

"Well, Krystal persuaded them that I come along."

"What about your family back home, didn't they say anything about it?" That's when Jim hung his head a little, looking somewhat sad. "What's wrong?"

"You haven't been told about Earth, have you?" Jim asked.

"What happened?"

"I didn't have time to contact my family on Earth, because immediately after I was brought aboard the Great Fox, the human race was destroyed in an instant." Calvin was stunned.

"Wh-what?"

"The Earth itself remains, but the human race is nothing but a memory now. Only ruins remain of the civilization on my planet."

"But…how?"

"Gorzul." Jim replied, his face growing grim.

"What's Gorzul?" Calvin asked.

'The ruler of the Dark Realm.' Adara replied. 'Gorzul is the master of a reality filled with nothing but demons and malevolent beings. The same type of evil that I was born to help combat. One of the reasons why I bonded with you, Calvin, is because of this. Because of your pure heart, no evil can touch you. And that is why you are a worthy candidate to wield my power.'

"You have this power, Calvin, to make sure that nothing like that ever happens to anyone, same as me. What happened to Earth in this reality, must never happen to any other world, this reality or otherwise." Jim finished. Calvin looked away, as if unsure.

"I…I'm not sure if I can do that…" Jim chuckled a bit at Calvin's response.

"I'm not surprised by you reaction. It is overwhelming at first. But once you learn to use your power, you'll feel like you can take on anyone and anything. Trust me, I've been there before." Calvin looked up, and saw the confident smile on the human's face. He nodded back.

'Calvin, Jim can help you with controlling your power.' Adara explained.

'Is that why you brought me here?' Calvin asked.

'That's part of it.' Adara said.

'What's the other reason?'

'You'll see, in time.' That's when Jim's head snapped up, and he suddenly looked out the window, as if he saw someone. Calvin noticed this.

"Jim, what's wrong?" Calvin asked.

"Damn. They found me sooner than I hoped…"

"Who did?" Calvin asked. Jim looked at Calvin, an apologetic smile on his features.

"Sorry about this, but what's about to happen may seem a bit…strange."

"What do you mean?" Just then, the bell above the door jingled as the door opened, and Calvin saw who it was that came in; Fox and Krystal looked around, seeing the patrons strewn about. Calvin recognized Krystal right away, and deduced that Fox was her companion. "No way…that's Fox and Krystal!" he said excitedly.

"Keep quiet or they'll hear you." Jim said sharply. Calvin gave him a funny look.

"Why? What's going on?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll explain later. Just keep quiet, and let me handle it." Jim said, sipping from his own cup. Fox and Krystal moved towards the reception desk, where a female puma was talking to a bulldog employer that was working in the backroom behind her. The bulldog gestured to the couple behind her, and the puma turned to them.

"Afternoon. How may I help you?" she asked, a smile plastered on her muzzle.

"We're looking for someone. Have you seen a person about this tall, wearing a blue and black outfit? He'd look simian in nature." Fox explained, putting his hand to just above his head. The puma thought for a moment, then answered.

"Actually, he did come in here with another person. They're sitting…well, they were sitting right over there." she said, gesturing to a table by the window where a wolf and a lynx now sat. Fox said thanks, and the pair left the café.

"He's gotta be around here somewhere…" Fox said, looking around. Krystal's brow furrowed.

"I could have sworn that he was in there. I felt his presence."

"How about now?" Fox asked. Krystal only shook her head.

"I don't know. With all these people here, it's a little difficult to pinpoint."

"We'll just have to keep looking. Come on." Fox and Krystal went towards a crowd of people, and from the café Jim let out a sigh of relief.

"That was more than a little close." he said, leaning back. Calvin was puzzled.

"What happened, I saw them look directly at us, but then they just left."

"You could call it a Jedi mind trick. I simply made us appear as someone different." Calvin was surprised.

"You can do that?" he asked. Jim nodded.

"It's one of my mental abilities. I can mess with another person's sense of perception, though it does take quite a deal of concentration."

"That's so cool." Calvin said. "So, why are you ducking them?"

"I'm sort of laying low for awhile."

"Why, what happened" Jim explained to him what happened a few hours ago, leading up to his discovery of Calvin.

"So you had an argument with Krystal, and that's why you're ducking her?"

"It's no just that. She's convinced that if I don't 'relax' more, I may give myself an ulcer."

"Well, why don't you? Everything looks alright here." Calvin said, looking around him.

"But see, that's what you don't understand."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not just threats here that have me on edge, but also the possible threat from other realities as well. You've been through the 'Cross Roads', right?" Jim asked.

"'Cross Roads'?" Jim nodded.

"the 'Multiverse'. The Ultras call it the Cross Roads, the space that links all realities and universes together. We use it to travel to other realities, and defend against those possible threats, while dealing with the possible threat that the reality that we are in may be to the Ultraverse."

"'Ultraverse'?"

"It's the reality where the Ultras come from. We act as a vanguard against threats both foreign and domestic."

"I see. You're a soldier, then."

"Exactly." Jim said, nodding. "And I have to keep my skills at peak efficiency, so I've been training nonstop for six months after the defeat of Gorzul."

"But still, Krystal does have a point. If you don't relax every now and then, eventually you'll get to the point to where you won't be able to fully do your duty."

"You're starting to sound like her." Jim replied in an annoyed tone.

"Well, it's the truth, right? I don't think that she'll tell you to do something that wasn't helpful to you."

"So while I'm relaxing, a new threat will pop up and threaten people. That's the way I see it."

"Okay, but if something _does_ happen, she knows that you'll be there to help take care of it, along with her and the rest of the Star Fox team. That's what she's trying to get through to you I'll bet. It's not that she doesn't think that you'll not be able to handle anything, but that she knows that you will be able to, but it's also alright to rest every now and then." Jim seemed to consider, then looked up.

"How annoying. Even the kid agrees with her." Calvin chuckled in response. "I give up. Can't deal with fools, I guess."

"Well, shall we go find them? I'd really like to meet the rest of the team." Jim sighed, and got up. Calvin followed him to the entrance of the café. The pair went in the same direction as Fox and Krystal did, and soon enough, caught sight of the two wandering around the crowd, looking for the Ultra/human. Jim looked at Calvin, who nodded at the pair. Jim focused on Krystal. 'Looking for me?' he thought. Krystal caught it, and looked in Jim's direction. She smiled when she saw him, and tapped Fox's shoulder. He looked where she was looking, and smirked himself. Both worked through the crowd until they caught up with the Ultra/human.

"Jim, where have you been?" Krystal asked, taking on a sterner tone and folding her arms after reaching him. Jim chuckled a bit.

"Every time I want to go out, or be alone, you always seem to want to tag along." he replied. Fox laughed a bit at the scene himself.

"Well, maybe that's because I worry about you. First you won't take it easy, then you run off on your own. It's like I should put you on a leash, or something."

"I don't need a babysitter, Krystal. I can take care of myself."

"Are you two always like this?" Calvin asked.

"Yes!" Jim and Krystal answered simultaneously. Both looked at him, then glared back at eachother.

"Uh, who's this guy?" Fox asked, pointing at Calvin. Jim looked at him, then back at the pair.

"Calvin, I'd like you to meet Fox McCloud, and Krystal." he said gesturing to them. "Guys, this is Calvin. He's a human."

"A human?" Krystal asked.

"But, I thought that the humans were all, well you know."

"Well, he's different." Jim said. However, Krystal couldn't take her eyes off of the younger human. She got this feeling off of him, like she did when she met Jim for the first time.

"Nice to meet you two." Calvin said, offering his hand to Fox. The vulpine took it, as did Krystal. "You guys are famous where I'm from."

"Oh really, where's that?" Fox asked.

"Earth, but not exactly from this reality."

"What do you mean, 'This reality'?"

"He's from an alternate reality, sort of like me." Jim explained. "Or rather, _half _of me." Jim explained.

"Really? So, how did you get here?" Fox asked. Calvin looked around, looking at all of the people walking around, some giving them funny looks.

"Uhm, is there someplace more private we could talk?" he asked.

"Follow us." Fox said as he, Jim and Krystal headed back to the Great Fox, while Calvin followed them.

"Fox, Krystal, did you manage to find…" Peppy didn't finish his sentence when he saw both the people he was talking to, _and_ Jim and Calvin walk in at the same time. Peppy went down to the entryway to greet the two back, but was unprepared for another visitor. "And who might this be?" the hare asked. Calvin looked at Peppy with a mix of surprise and shock.

"I don't believe it…" he said.

"Believe it. That's actually Peppy Hare." Jim said, seeing the younger human's expression.

"Yes, my name is Peppy." the hare replied, not really sure what to make of this situation. "And, again, who might _you_ be?" he asked, pointing at Calvin.

"Uh, Calvin. My name's Calvin." the younger human replied.

"Well, Calvin, are you a human, or an Ultra like Jim here?" Peppy asked.

"Uh, human." he replied.

"Really? But, Jim, I thought that the humans were all…"

"So, where's everyone else at? Still at the resort or something?" Jim asked Fox, cutting Peppy off. Fox caught on, and replied.

"Actually, I think so. But they might be heading back any second now. You missed Fara and them, by the way."

"Really? Well, it couldn't be helped."

"In this particular situation, it could have." Krystal said almost under her breath, but Jim heard her.

"Do I need to explain it all over again?" he asked her.

"No, but then again, there really isn't any need for you to train so much and push us all away at the same time, either." Krystal retorted. Peppy sighed at this, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"It's like they're already married…" he muttered.

"WE HEARD THAT!" Jim and Krystal said simultaneously. Calvin laughed, as did Fox. Jim and Krystal glared at eachother before turning away.

"Great, trouble in paradise." Fox muttered. However, it looked like the pair ignored this comment as they just have their backs turned to eachother.

'Have they always been like this?' Calvin wondered. Several minutes later, when the Jim and Krystal calmed down a bit, the Ultra/human led the other to a spare room. Inside, he closed the door, and looked at Calvin.

"I suppose you have questions, still." he said, leaning on a dresser, while Calvin sat in a chair.

"Yeah, like this one thing that I've noticed."

"What's that?"

"Every time someone mentions the word 'human', you clam up, or you cut them off, like you're trying to hide somethin. What's with that?" he asked. Jim sighed and moved to the window overlooking the sea.

"You can't know what it's like, to be almost totally alone."

"What do you mean?"

"You know that I'm the last of my kind in this reality. It's not something that I like to keep bringing up. You haven't felt that kind of loss, and I pray to God in Heaven that you never know what that feels like." he said, looking back at the young human. Calvin looked away from the other's gaze.

"Krystal's the last of her kind too, right?" he asked. "Or, is that also just something that the games made up?"

"No, the franchise got that one right, too." Jim said, almost bitterly. "That's the main reason why she's so close to me. She lost her homeworld when she was only a child, and yet she still strived forward. She's helped me cope with the loss of my race, and to help me understand my power better. I owe her a debt I don't think I can ever repay."

"And yet, you snapped at her when she said that you should take it easy." Calvin said. Jim faced him, then looked away. Calvin stood back up, then walked towards Jim. He was behind him when he was looking out of the window. "I think you need to patch things up with her. Don't let something like this come between you two."

"How old are you again, seventeen?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, why?" Calvin asked.

"'Cause you sound like Yoda, and it's really starting to annoy me." he said. Calvin laughed.

"Well, go to her, get your problems handled and I'll stop. Otherwise, I'll just be doing this the whole time." Jim looked at the younger human, who wore a smirk. Jim matched it.

"You really would, wouldn't you?" he asked.

"Oh, believe me, I will annoy you in ways that you couldn't even imagine." Calvin replied, his smirk turning into something akin to an evil smile.

"Alright, alright. Just, expect a lot of cold, empty silence followed either me or her screaming bloody freakin' murder." Jim walked out of the door, and towards Krystal's room. Through her door, he could hear the sound of music coming through. It was faint, but the Ultra/human knew that kind of music; it's the same one that he usually listens to. He even remembers the title, 'Kimi Ni Dekiru Nani Ka', aka 'You Can Be Anything'. After all, this is one of the first songs that Krystal ever heard from Earth. He sighed. 'This is going to be messy…' he thinks, and knocks on the door. The song is paused, and Krystal opens the door.

"Oh, it's you." she says, in an almost disapproving tone.

"Okay, look, I know that you're a little mad right now…"

"A little?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Alright, downright pissed,"

"That's better."

"And I just want to make it up to you."

"How?" she asked, opening the door a little bit more as she leaned on it slightly with her hand on her hip.

"How about an apology, first?" he asked, getting his hopes up.

"That's it, an apology?" she asked.

"Well, for starters, but…" Krystal closed the door on him before he could finish. Jim knocked on it again, and the vixen opened the door, her expression unchanged. "Could you let me finish, please?" he asked. Krystal sighed.

"Alright, say you pathetic apology, then go away. I don't feel like talking to you right now, not after what happened."

"Hey, _you_ were the one who stabbed me." Jim retorted.

"True, but_ you_ actually tried to kill me." Krystal replied. This shut Jim up.

"That was…" Jim looked away, then back at Krystal, his expression more somber. "That was an accident. I was going through a tough time, and I took it out on you when you were only trying to help. By rights you probably should've killed me." Krystal wanted to say something sharp, but the look on his face made her feel otherwise.

"I'd never do that. It's just, nowadays whenever I try to bring you out a little bit you just attack me. And when we sparred, I felt your emotions. It was like pure malice, and anger. It practically border lined on hate."

"Yeah, I know."

"Jim, you know that you can tell me anything that's bothering you. I don't want to see you like this, it's like something is consuming you from the inside." Jim laughed a bit, puzzling Krystal. "What's so funny?"

"First, you told me to say my apology then go away, now you're telling me to stay and tell you what's been eating away at me. Funny, how things often change so quickly." Krystal saw this, and laughed a bit herself.

"Well, it's true, isn't it? I really care about you, and I want to help you in any way I can."

"So, what happened to 'say your pathetic apology, then go away'?" Jim asked, still smiling.

"Well, maybe I'll make this exception." she said, opening the door to her room to allow Jim to enter. The Ultra/human did so, and Krystal looked outside to see Calvin standing in the hallway. She winked at him, and the young human returned it before the door closed. Calvin walked back to the room, and waited for the Ultra/human to return. After an hour and a half, he walked in. He looked at Calvin and shook his head while wearing a scowl.

"What?" he asked.

"I should kill you."

"What, why?" Calvin asked, feeling nervous right now.

"There was only one way for Krystal to forgive me, and that's where I cross the line!" Jim almost shouted.

"Why, what happened?" Calvin asked.

Some time ago: "So, what's been bothering you?" Krystal asked, sitting down on the bed. Jim took the computer chair in front of her desk.

"You already know." Jim replied, hanging his head.

"Still worried about losing yourself?" she asked. Jim didn't answer.

"Trust me, just because you haven't used your power in so long, doesn't mean that you'll lose yourself."

"It's not myself I'm really that concerned with, it's losing my ability. I fear that, if I don't use it, I might lose it and then I won't be able to defend Lylat as well as I could."

"Sounds like you're letting your own power use you." the vixen said. Jim looked up at her.

"Just because things have slowed down to the point to where you don't use your power as often, doesn't mean that you'll lose it. It will always be with you. It's been lying dormant inside of you for years on end, remember, before being finally awakened. I don't think six months of not using it will change anything. The problem is that you're so used to using it, that this is the first time that you have actually had a break from it all. In other words, you might have become almost an addict to being an Ultra." Jim just looked at her as she went on. "This is the first time in a long while for you that you've actually time to act normal. Take advantage of it."

"Normal? I'm not normal, even by your standards, and I'm not talking about my being an Ultra!"

"What are you…"

"Everyday I walk down the street, or go into a store, I get these weird stares from everyone around me, like I'm some sort of alien monster! I've lived here for over a year, a freakin' year, and people still do that to me. I know I chose to stay here, but now it's really starting to tax me." Jim said, standing straight up. "You say act normal, well I wish that I could _be _normal. I just wish that I could be…one of you." he said, plopping back down on the chair.

"You could change you appearance, like you did last time." Krystal suggested.

"It wouldn't work as well. It takes a bit of a drain on my power, and even then, I couldn't hold it up indefinitely." Jim replied.

"Then, they'll just have to get used to you." the vixen said with an adamant tone.

"I wish they could."

"They will, I promise."

"Really, how?" Jim asked. Krystal grinned.

"Well, for starters, we could go to…the Zoness Shopping Center." she said with a thoughtful expression. Jim stammered.

"Th-the Zoness, uh, I…I don't think that…"

"It's either that, or leave and never speak to me again." Krystal said, her tone becoming hard.

Present: "I'll deal with fighting monsters all day, non-stop until my body gives out and I spit my last breath at them, but going to any shopping center, and I mean _any_ shopping center at all with Krystal is a torture that you can only imagine!" Jim said. Calvin just looked at him.

"It can't be that bad." Jim gave him a look like he had gone insane.

"Oh, believe me, it can. And you will."

"What do you mean?" Calvin asked.

"'Cause you're coming with me."

"What?"


	4. Rolling with the Punches

Ch.3

Rolling with the Punches

"How do you like this dress, Calvin?" Krystal asked sweetly as she held a golden dress with white swirls around them on her body. Both she, Jim, and Calvin were at the Zoness Shopping Center. With Krystal around, shopping with her is like a suicide attempt of dying from boredom. Calvin is experiencing this event first-hand as he laid down on a seat sleeping from being kept so long while Krystal did her daily routine.

Krystal sighed in frustration and thought 'Why am I not surprised?' and walked over to him and tapped lightly on his head waking him up instantly with a half asleep look.

"Calvin, have you been sleeping this whole time?" Krystal asked with a displeased tone.

"Yes Krystal... I'm sorry if I was being rude to you." Calvin said as he hung his head in defeat and hung his head in shame.

Krystal was a bit surprised at Calvin's modesty and was impressed by it too. She placed her hand on his shoulder and said "It's okay, I appreciate you being honest with me."

"My dad always taught me that it's better to be honest and tell the truth than to lie about it." Calvin said as he made a comforting smile.

"Well, he sure taught you well." Krystal said she put the golden dress back on the clothing rack and looked for more dazzling clothes to try on.

Jim appeared from the Men's section of the store and walked over to Calvin with a smug grin on his face and said "Not so easy is it sport?"

"Remind me to shoot you later, Jim." Calvin replied darkly as he made a glare at Jim's appeal of his plan of ticking him off.

"Relax Calvin, it's not so bad. It's just a few clothes."

"That's easy for you to say."

"You should count yourself lucky, you're not the one who had to spend his time waiting while she was looking through jewelry. I just about lost my mind at that one." Calvin chuckled a bit at Jim's response.

Jim gazed at Calvin's Blue Lantern ring on his right middle finger and said "Although, is there by any chance you could lend me one of those, Krystal might like the creative design."

"Sorry Jim, but this ring is my responsibility. Besides, Adara's elegance doesn't come close to any fashion accessory."

'That is so sweet of you to say that Calvin, thank you. No doubt your father taught you to be a gentleman when it comes to women.' Adara said as she giggled a bit to Calvin's compliment.

"Hey, I am what I am Adara." Calvin said.

"If you two are done having a heart-to-heart chat, I would like to go and get us something to eat." Krystal said as she had lots of shopping bags in her arms.

"Well excuse us your majesty." Jim said playfully as Krystal rolled her eyes and smiled.

As they were walking to the food court, Jim began to notice Calvin's blue shades, but the weirdest thing is that he's been wearing them ever since he got here and never took them off for a second. As if he was trying to hide something.

"Calvin, what's up with the shades, why are you wearing them 24/7?" Jim asked curiously.

"No r-reason... whatsoever"

"Come on Calvin... Take off your shades off and show what you're hiding. What have you got to lose?"

Calvin sighed as he took off the shades and opened his eyes revealing two shades of red on them with no pupils, and it made Jim and Krystal jump a bit. I guess being a human made out of solid energy tends to do that to you.

"Calvin, it's just red eyes. What's the problem?" Jim asked nonchalantly.

"I don't want people to get a bad impression about me."

"Now Calvin, that's just ridiculous. I think they look wonderful on you." Krystal complimented as Calvin blushed a little.

"Th-Thanks... K-Krystal." Calvin stuttered as Krystal giggled at his reaction.

"You are so much like Jim."

"Yeah, except I'm not as uptight." Krystal laughed at his joke while Jim looked a little offended.

"Hey, I take offense to that!" Jim shouted.

"Well you are." Calvin said in a matter-of-fact way as Jim shook his head.

But suddenly Calvin bumped into someone who was carrying a tray with food on it and made him slip the tray from his hands in the air. As it fell down, Calvin hastily caught the tray and used it to catch all of the other food as well with inhuman reflexes. Calvin and the rest were shocked at his performance and gave it back to the rabbit and said "He-here you go sir."

"Thanks a lot kid." As he walked away trying to process what happened back there.

Calvin, still a bit spooked at what he just did said "Whoa... That was... just... wow."

Krystal got concerned and asked "Calvin, are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine. Can we get some lunch now?"

The three of them went to a restaurant in the food court to get some lunch, specifically burger and fries and as the female mouse cashier was taking their order for burger and fries, Calvin set his hand near the cashier but unexpectedly blue electricity generated from his hands and started crackling at the cash register which made it explode and forced out all the money from it like a jack-in-a-box.

Calvin and the others flinched from the explosion as a couple of people looking very jumpy at the scene. Calvin stuttered with nervousness and said "I-I-I am SO sorry Miss. It w-was an-an accident."

The cashier reassuringly replied "It's alright sir. You didn't do it. The cash register is probably acting up again, just take your food and well, forget this happened."

Jim and his friends took their lunch with them to a nearby table and began to eat albeit making their presence a lot less troublesome without Calvin's powers gone awry.

Adara said to the amazed but shocked teen 'Calvin, you have to be more careful with your powers.'

"I'm trying Adara, it's just that I'm having a hard time controlling them what with me being the newbie to this superhero gig."

Jim stopped his eating and placed a hand on his shoulder and said "Don't worry Calvin, you'll get control of your powers. It just takes a little practice and a little effort and you'll be better in no time. "

Calvin nodded in agreement and thanked him for his concern.

Krystal began to fell curious about this situation and spoke to Jim in telepathy 'Seems like you and Calvin are alike in more ways than one.

'Most likely yeah, I can only wonder how well he can use his power or if he'll let it control him.'

'Don't think such silly thoughts Jim, we both know Calvin we'll use his power for the greater good. I can feel it.'

'I know, just wondering. Who knows, he might have to face against me someday. But hey, I'm a space giant with powers empowered by the sun. I can easily squish him flat with my own foot.'

Krystal smirked with amusement and thought 'Getting a bit arrogant aren't we? Size doesn't matter in battle, and you never know what tricks Calvin might have up his sleeve.'

'Well if you say so and-' Jim instantly interrupted his telepathic conversation as he saw Calvin making a lovestruck stare at something.

Jim arched an eyebrow and said "Calvin what are you staring at?" as Calvin answered his question by pointing his finger at someone.

And that someone happens to be a white vixen, who appeared to be at Calvin's age and appeared to be very beautiful. She had shoulder length white hair with a silver star-shaped hair clip in it and white fur that shone like pearls, possessed red eyes with matches the same color and luster you find in rubies and it didn't even look like contacts, a red velvet dress covering her chest and stomach and made a v-line around the shoulders, a white skirt that went all the way down to her ankles which were covered with golden colored sandals. This vixen appeared to be having a good time because of her warm smile. But she caught notice of Calvin staring right at her and turned around but he wasn't there to be seen so she shrugged it off and went back to whatever that made her happy.

As Calvin crawled out of the table, he still maintained his blissful expression and what made it even stranger is that he began to glow a pink aura around his body as he sighed in affection. Jim and Krystal began to grin and nodded in agreement that they were thinking the same thought, that Calvin has fallen in love.

Jim made a grin and began to tease him by saying "What's the matter Calvin? Don't tell me a certain girl has caught your eye?"

"Uh uh uh... N-No, what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Calvin, you're glowing pink, you're acting like Cupid shot you, and you been staring at the girl for quite a while now. Face facts, you like her."

"Oh Alright, I admit it. I like her, HAPPY!" Calvin shouted in frustration as Jim laughed a bit.

Krystal asked Calvin "If you're so interested in that girl, then why not go talk to her?"

"I d-d-on't know if I c-can."

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad. Just go walk up to her and say hello. How bad can it be?"

"You're not making this easy for me."

"Fine then, I'll talk to her and tell her you got something to say." Krystal replied as she got up and began to walk but Calvin intervened by standing in front of her with his hands out.

Calvin hastily said "NO WAIT!"

"You're sad Calvin." Krystal replied as she pouted in disappointment.

But then a certain voice that sounded fair, gentle, mystical, like how you would hear from an elf's voice approached them and said "Um excuse me."

As Calvin turned around, he looked like he was about to faint, the white vixen appeared right in front of him with a curious expression on her face and she looked like she wanted to talk.

Adara sighed and said 'That's the thing about love, makes you do stupid things you'll regret.'

Jim watched Calvin acting like a fool for love in front of his girl and chuckled in amusement and said "Oh ho ho ho! This is gonna be good."

Krystal sat back down and made the same teasing expression and said "I agree, okay let's have a bet. If Calvin manages to perform a good impression on the girl and made a job well done by getting her phone number, you give me 30 bucks. If Calvin screws up and ends up making a idiot out of himself and drives the girl away, I owe you 30 bucks. Deal?" Krystal held out her hand waiting for Jim to mark his part of the bargain.

Jim smiled with confidence and shook her hand and replied back "Deal."


	5. One for the Money, Here comes the Bride

Ch.4

One for the Money, Here comes the Bride

Calvin gulped his throat as this vixen that stood before him was itching to have a conversation with him that's second to none or rather second to Run! Seeing is how Calvin was acting like an awkward dumbass just for looking at her. But who can blame him?

The snow white vixen's face was cute as an adorable little puppy as she confronted Calvin and held out her furry paw.

"Hello, My name is Ramona. And you are?". Ramona asked.

'What are you waiting for, you goddamned coward! Say something!' Calvin mentally shouted.

Calvin took a minute to calm down and shook his hand with Ramona's and said "Calvin. My name is Calvin."

They shook hands together, but it took them a few seconds to notice that they haven't stopped holding their hands, so they let go of their grip before they had any colorful fantasies and apologized.

"So what's a girl like you doing in this place?" Calvin asked nervously.

"Well, I was just in the neighborhood, and I thought if there was anything new to this place, but I find to my discovery that they were still stuck with the same old stuff, priceless jewelry, fancy dresses. You get the idea."

"I always thought average girls like you would be interested in this type of stuff."

"Well, I'M not average girl. These fashion accessories look really stunning, but sometimes I think they're overcompensating for what it's worth."

"Yeah... On the other hand, it can be very reliable for your beauty when you go to a dance."

"True, but I'd rather just be myself. Some girls these days are just bantering to me about how proms and dances are the one of the most important things a teen must have or a once-in-a-lifetime chance."

Calvin laughs a bit and says "Yep, trust me dances are not exactly a thing you should worry about if you think it's the end of your world for a love life."

"Exactly. What's wrong with having a little fun?"

"Oh? What's your idea of having a good time?"

Ramona looked left and right making sure no one was noticing and got dangerously close to Calvin rubbing her soft fur which felt like the softest of mattresses and placed her muzzle to his ear and whispered in a soft and seductive tone "Well let's just say all danger with no spark makes Ramona a naughty girl. Don't you think?".

Ramona leans out and watches Calvin blush redder than a candy apple and giggles in amusement at the sight of this.

'Jesus Christ. Where has this girl been in my life?' Calvin questioned in his head.

Calvin regained his composure and before he could continue this lovely conversation, Ramona grabbed his wrist with her right hand and said "Come on, I wanna show you something that you can take your eyes off of." And then ran to a nearby place in the mall while dragging Calvin who did his best not to act like a idiot from the bashfulness he was showing.

Jim and Krystal who were unknowingly observing this event while sitting at a nearby table out of their range of sight, smiled with glee as Jim said "Ah young love. Doesn't this remind you of anything?"

"Indeed it does, the day I first met you on my home planet Cerinia, you were so scared and innocent and I found you in a forest. I was so excited and I wanted to spend every second with you. And look at where we are now, happily in love with each other for a very long time."

"And from looking at Calvin with Ramona, it feels like deja vu all over again."

"Who knows, Calvin and Ramona might end up being in a fate similar to ours and be happy together as prisoners of love."

"I can believe that, say why don't we follow those two and see what they're up to? We still have a bet to go through."

"Okay, besides I'm still betting Calvin can pull it off." Krystal replied with a cocky smile.

Jim smiled back and said "Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Krystal."

Jima and Krystal then got out of their seats and started following Calvin and Ramona with careful and silent movement, basically trying to make sure Calvin had no suspicions of what they were up to. Sometimes it's not very nice to eavesdrop on your friend's conversation especially with a girl he started to fall for.

Jim and Krystal then found the two teenagers at what it looked like the center of the mall, hundreds of Cornerian people were walking all over the place to multiple destinations, and with Calvin at the scene, some people were either scared, nervous, or curious whenever they got the chance to look at him. Calvin knew that you should never care about what people think of you no matter what you are, but seeing how people were not so positive with his alien presence it was starting to make him feel a little left out.

Ramona started to feel his sadness and wanted to help him out. She placed a caring hand on his shoulder and looked at him with compassion and said "Calvin... It's okay. People will warm up to you eventually. You're a nice boy. Don't let anyone tell you any different."

Calvin felt relief from this amount of hospitality and replied "Thank you Ramona. So what was it, you wanted me to see?"

Ramona smiled pointed her finger to a store and said "It's over here, come on!"

Ramona guided Calvin to what looks like a jewelry store with a blue neon sign out front saying "Hexicon's Jewelry Parlor". Calvin gulped with discomfort and hoped that Ramona won't get too absorbed to all of the jewelry for so long, he already endured enough pain shopping with Krystal, if he encountered one more cycle of gut-wrenching penance from a girl who couldn't keep her eyes off of glittering rocks in a glass case then he was prepared to find a long sheet of paper and pen and sign off his will and say his last words.

Calvin looked around the inside the store, the stuff was as ordinary and average like you find at any place, but Ramona said he wanted him to show him something so he deduced that Ramona found something in particular, he bet his money and possibly his life that it was just one thing.

Turns out he was right, Ramona stopped and revealed for what she wanted to show him, she picked up a certain stone from a display case with her hands, and said "Look at this Calvin, what do you think?"

Calvin observed the stone closely, it was shiny like most jewelry, circle shaped and big enough to fit the size of the palm of your hand, and it's color which represented the Rainbow was layered horizontally across it's smooth surface.

"It looks beautiful Ramona, what is it?"

"No one knows, some miner discovered it on the planet Sauria, he calls it Spectra. Rumor has it, the rock fell from the sky and landed it deep in the grounds near the pools in Sauria, everyone thinks that it fell from this mysterious temple called Krazoa Palace. That the Krazoa Spirits sent it to us, as a sign that a horrible danger was approaching us, but it also tells us that the superhero Ultraman would be there to fight it but not just him, but another strange hero that would help him and fight that danger together. If you ask me, I believe that myth. Do you believe it?"

Calvin thought a bit about that rumor, that some disaster was coming and that Ultraman and some other friend would stop it, it sounded like that "strange hero" would be him, it makes sense seeing how an alien entity bonded with him and made him the very thing that he always wanted to be. But Calvin just shrugged it off, seeing is how it's just a rumor and you shouldn't dive yourself in such thoughts, but still anything can happen right?

"I guess Ramona. Who know what will happen?"

"Sure, I also heard that besides this rumor, there was something very unique about this rock. That if was held by someone who's heart was in the right place, then the rock will bestow a gift upon you and show you the path to your destiny. I don't know what it means, but it sounds so beautiful. Since then, I wanted to buy this rock and see what it had in store for me."

Then Ramona made a sad face and set the rock back to its holding place and said "Unfortunately, something so rare cannot be taken so easily. Just look at the price tag."

Calvin looked at the price tag and opened his mouth with surprise, because the price for the Spectra stone is worth 1055.99 credits!

"1055.99 CREDITS! THAT'S OUTRAGEOUS!" Calvin yelled in anger and frustration.

"I know, but I just know that one day I'm going to get that rock." Ramona said with determination as she furrowed her eyebrows.

Then it hit Calvin like a car accident and fathomed an idea and then questioned her "Ramona, let's say if a certain guy...uh or...someone bought this rock for you. How would you feel?"

Ramona smiled in comfort, closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself "I would feel like one of the happiest girls in the entire world."

Calvin smiled but in his mind he was laughing and jumping around like a pinball on crack and kept yelling "THANK YOU!" repetively.

Adara took notice at his sudden change of mood and questioned 'Calvin, are you all right?'

'All right! I'm better than all right! I'm gonna get that rock and give it to Ramona as a gift. Trust me, it's ALL part of the plan.'

'Exactly how are you going to get this rock, you've seen the price and obviously you're a little low on fund.'

'Uhhhhh... I don't know but I'll think of something. Right now, getting this rock is one of my top priorities I need to succeed.'

'Okay, but don't dwell on the money too much Calvin. While money may bring you lots of good fortune, too much of it can corrupt you and twist your mind.'

'Don't worry Adara, I won't do it for the money, I'm doing it for Ramona and to make her happy.'

'If you say so, I'll be rooting for you.'

'Thanks Adara.'

Calvin returned his attention to the transfixed vixen and said "You know Ramona, with a rock that priceless you might wonder if some thug might wanna steal it."

"Possibly, though who would have the nerve to pull off such a terrible act of immoral grade?"

And with those words, life has decided to be a huge pain in the ass as there loud shots of gunfire in the mall and everyone ran and screamed with fear, some hid under the tables, stalls, or other hidden places and some just ran out the store while they had the chances.

Jim and Krystal hid under their table as Krystal used her telepathy powers to see what was going on, then she heard disturbing thoughts from a group of people and it wasn't good. She immediately said "Jim, I feel something, there are criminals here and they plan to steal something... from a jewelry store."

"Goddamnit! Let's hope it's not this one! Not only that but Calvin and Ramona are in there as well, and we can't let them get hurt!"

"Then I believe it's time to do your thing Jim!"

"It's a good thing too. I may have been training recklessly instead of just taking a break but it was worth it for this moment."

But as Jim got out of the table and was about to transform, a gun cocked from behind and felt a gun behind his head. Then he heard a gravelly voice say "Stay where you are and get down on your knees and don't make a step punk! Or you and your girlfriend will find bullets going through your skull!"

Jim did what he was told and kneeled down, and also found Krystal out of the table on her knees too with a gun pointed on her head, not just her but also a couple of other people too that were being captive by these criminals who appeared to dress in black suits and business ties and wore black shades, like the mafia only they were animals. Jim growled in anger and desperately wanted to help out, but he couldn't do it not without a bullet stuck in his head or anyone else's, or otherwise reveal his superhero identity as Ultraman.

Calvin didn't have much luck either, while he and Ramona weren't on their knees with a gun in their face, he and a couple of other people were being watched by the thugs as they were standing right around them, intimidating the customers and not taking any chances to stand up for themselves. Not only that, a male black cat in a white business suit and had a horrible scar across his face walked in the store. He nodded at his men and they nodded back, Calvin guessed that he was the leader of the gang.

The cat then announced in a slick but Brooklyn accent "Greetings Ladies and Gentlemen, we are ever so sorry to spoil your fun this evening... but then I'd be lying. Don't worry, Johnny C... that's me and the White Cross gang didn't come all the way on organizing this crime and putting you between a rock and a hard place just to finish you off lickety-split. We are only here to 'borrow' a few things while we make our rounds, so I'd advise you all to stand yer ground and don't do anything stupid unless if you want to look like grated cheese after this mishap.

Johnny and a few other men walked up to Hexicon's and said "All right folks, just stay where you are and there won't be any trouble. All right Bruce, you and Manny start getting the jewelry so we can get out of here along with the other stuff our boys have coughed up in this here mall."

Bruce and Manny started taking all of the jewelry from the store and put them a huge bag along with the rest of the stolen goods. Calvin was so anxious to help these people but the problem was he didn't have the type of combat training to do it. And he didn't want to use his powers on these creeps for risk of people getting hurt, or revealing he's a superhero.

Adara sensed his worry and said 'Don't worry Calvin, I gave you something that can help you through this situation.'

'Yeah and what would that be?'

'I was endowed with the power of knowledge from the Book of Oa, and now that I have bonded with you, I can give you the knowledge of how to fight these miscreant troublemakers, I also took the liberty of changing your physical prowess. So it shouldn't be a problem for you, alright hold still this might hurt a bit.'

Then Calvin felt a surge in his head and started groaning in pain and he fell down on his feet.

Ramona took notice of this and said "Calvin? Calvin What's wrong?"

After a few moments of mental pain, it finally stopped and Calvin got back up.

Calvin was feeeling even more different than before, suddenly he felt Adara's knowledge coursing through his brain telling him all sorts of things, combat, parkour, escape artistry, etc. And he felt his muscles shape up, like they grown up to the size of a professional athlete, only he was smaller due to his age and the strength he felt from it was so good.

Ramona yelled "Calvin!"

"What? What was it?"

"Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

"No... I'm fine."

Ramona hugs him fiercely and replies "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

Calvin started to look all bashful again but shrugged it off, and Johnny took notice of her and walked straight over.

Johnny decided to use his playboy methods on Ramona and began his procedure by saying "Well, look what we got here, what's a sweet dame like you doing with a guy like him?"

Ramona responded back by saying "Leave me alone, I'm not interested."

"I sure love a girl who plays rough. Tell you what, how bout' you give me a kiss and maybe I'll let this slide."

Calvin started to get pissed off by this and intervened.

"Hey, the girl said she wasn't interested now beat it loser!" Calvin shouted.

"And who are you supposed to be kiddo? Her guardian, her hero?"

"Do I look like a hero to you?"

Johnny ignored that question as he placed his eyes on Calvin's Blue Lantern Ring and said "That's a mighty fine ring you have there kiddo, I'll cut you a deal if you hand me over that ring and maybe your sweet girlfriend. I'll go easy on you and let this whole thing be yesterday's news huh.

That one pushed Calvin too far, it's time to show everyone that just because he's a stranger to this world didn't mean he was gonna get pushed around, so he decided to rough up Johnny C and his boys.

Calvin started the plan of action by pretending to have a scared face and said "No, please don't take this ring, it's my most prized possession. In fact, if you look closely there is a special feature on it as well."

Johnny looked closer but Calvin urged "Closer."

Johnny's face was directly in front of Calvin's fist and Calvin said "That's good."

Calvin drew back his fist and punched Johnny's smug prick face with speed that humans always fantasized about, it threw Johnny back a bit on the floor and clutched his face and shouted in pain "AAAAGHH! GET HIM! UHH! I think he's broken my frickin' nose!"

Calvin ran to Ramona and said "Ramona, find somewhere to hide and stay hidden until the coast is clear, Okay?"

"Okay!" Ramona said as she nodded in agreement and hid behind the counter.

Calvin turned around as a couple of gang member started to surround him just begging to give him a trip to the hospital, but they're about to find out that Calvin isn't your average teenager.

Calvin decided to have a little fun with these guys and said "Come on guys, why don't you just save yourself the trouble and just go home without any broken body parts? I mean just ask your boss."

One of the guys who looked like a sand colored rat replied "Kid, you don't know who you're messing with."

"A bunch of dickheads who are trying to do a live adaptation of Men and Black. Yeah I do."

"That's it! Get the kid!"

One of the men started the fight by trying to punch Calvin in the face but he dodged it, and Calvin grabbed his arm and used his momentum to perform a shoulder throw and have him down on the floor, while he was in that position Calvin grabbed hold of his arm and twisted it so hard that he heard a few bones crunch implying that he broke it and the man yelled in agony.

Then another one which looked like a greyhound came on Calvin's right with a huge bat, and swung at him but it forced Calvin to move the side with good timing, so the guy tried again by swinging to the left but missed a second time as Calvin dodged it once more by dropping on the ground, the greyhound made sure he wouldn't miss so he raised it high over his head but Calvin knew this left him totally exposed, so with enough reflex he kicked the greyhound's kneecaps and it made the greyhound howl with discomfort.

After that one, twin rats that had samurai swords in their hands attempted to strike on both sides, Calvin knew what to do, with incredible agility and speed he swiftly side flip in between the direction and trajectory of the swords without getting cut while at the same time he managed to make the twin rats cut each other on the legs and arms, due to how long the swords were enough to reach them on both sides.

After the rats were dealt with, he felt a huge thud on the ground and he looked behind him to see from afar a big black gorilla, who looked really pissed off at the sight of Calvin. Then on the opposite side, he found a lizard with a real big laser cannon that was ready to fire, as the lizard charged up his weapon, Calvin thought fast but seeing a broken shard of the jewelry and threw with impressive accuracy that it got stuck inside the laser cannon's gun barrel and then it backfired and blew up the gun at the last second. It knocked out the lizard and made a big enough smoke to cause a distraction for the gorilla.

When the gorilla was no longer distracted by the sudden smoke and mirror, he found to his surprise that Calvin was running up to him with but wasn't quick enough to react to it as Calvin made a flying kick at the gorilla with amazing strength that he sent the guy flying straight through the fountain at the center of the mall. Well that's it for him. People were dumbfounded at the attack, and when Calvin walked out of the store, he made a happy face and looked around to the other thugs and became serious.

"All right, anyone else care to try me?"

Then like magic, the criminals didn't bother and then dropped their guns and went on their knees with their hands behind their heads. Everyone got out of their hiding places and started applauding with victory. Calvin then expressed his triumphant grin once more seeing is how he just made his first act on doing the right thing.

Out of nowhere, a voice said "Everyone freeze! Police!" Then everyone looked around to see a bunch of guys who were dressed up in blue uniforms with badges and their badges out front implying that they were the local police.

One of the policemen that was a white rabbit said "All right everyone, who's responsible for bringing these crooks down?"

The captives pointed their fingers straight at Calvin.

As the policemen started handcuffing the gang members and taking them straight to a police car, the pigeon cop said "What's your name kid?"

"Calvin Daring sir."

"I should thank you Mr. Daring, you got a lot of guts. We've been chasing the White Cross gang for a long time now and thanks to you, they finally have a date with justice. You and your girlfriend take care now."

"Thank you sir."

As the cop walked away with the others, Calvin felt a pair of furry arms wrap around his body and looked behind him to see Ramona hugging him.

"Thank you Calvin, you saved my life."

"It..It was no biggie. I couldn't let that man hurt you...or anyone else."

Ramona then let go of Calvin and walked right in front of him with a smile on her face and said "You really know to show a girl a good time Calvin, maybe we can talk some other time."

Ramona then took a slip of paper and a pen and began to write down something, and then gave it to him. Calvin looked at the piece of paper, it was formatted like a business card. It was labeled RAMONA STARR with her phone number under the name, with red hearts around it, and a smily face on it.

"Sounds awesome. Can't wait." Calvin said as he put away the card in his pants pocket

"Call me anytime." The vixen said as she placed her furry right hand on his right cheek and moved closely to his face and placed a small kiss on it. Leaving him transfixed.

Ramona giggled and said "Bye bye Lover." And then walked away with her tail swishing back and forth. Damn who knew a tail could be so attractive.

Calvin snapped out of it his lovestruck mood but sighed in happiness once more and made a pink aura and said "I didn't think it was possible."

Jim who saw the whole thing by standing next to his table and said sharply "You got that right".

Krystal made an evil grin on her face, seeing is how she won the bet and took out her palm waiting for Jim to give her the credit money.

Jim sighs in anger and gives Krystal 30 credits, and they walk over to Calvin who was ready to go.

And as they walked back to the base, Calvin felt good knowing that he had a possible true love heading his way and he was so distracted by it, he didn't notice the red lip imprint on his cheek.


	6. Dread

Ch.5

Dread

"Oh, come on! Just for one night, that's all I ask!" Falco pleaded. The girl standing next to him, a cat-girl of about twenty in a red dress that showed off her curves, was sipping her drink as the avian pleaded his case. Typical of Falco, he wandered into the nearest night club that he could find, after busying himself at other risqué establishments. The cat-girl, however, did not return his advances, or the other advances he has made over the past half-hour.

"As I've said before, I'm not interested in inter-species relationships. Now beat it, before I show you the reason why cats are the natural predators of birds!" The cat-girl turned on her heel and walked off, her tail swaying behind her. Falco looked down at his own glass, feeling disappointment and frustration well up.

'Why am I still chasing after feline tail?' he wondered. 'Am I still torn up over Kat?' Falco just stared at his drink before gulping it down, and leaving the night-club. It was early evening when the avian stepped out, Solar and Lylat were just beginning to set into the ocean to the west of the town, throwing shades of red and orange into the sky, while purple and pink clouds floated lazily by. However, this splendor was lost on Falco as he headed back to his hotel room. He still had a good couple of days left before the team was scheduled to leave, however work seemed to dry up recently. While there was still the local pirate and criminal population to deal with and keep the finances going, they seemed to be rather discouraged as of late, and Falco had the suspicion that most of it was contributed to Jim. The Ultra of the team had a knack of making short work out of the scum bags who tried to cross them. And even if he didn't transform into his fourty-meter Ultra self, he was still a force to be reckoned with behind the controls of an arwing, possibly rivaling Falco himself. 'Nah. I'm still the baddest thing that ever flew…' the avian thinks to himself as he walks down the street to his hotel. Upon reaching the place, He checked in, and headed for his suite. One of the perks of being part of the famous mercenary team, is that General Pepper knows how to take care of them. The suite was lavishly furbished, and the king-sized bed in the master bedroom was suddenly starting to look most inviting. After removing his shoes and jacket, Falco plopped down on the bed and closed his eyes, wondering, if this calm kept up, whether or not he should go back to being solo again.

Back on the Great Fox, Calvin was being shown to the guest room, where he will be staying. While Fox did not openly object to this, he did wonder why this human would be staying with them, considering that they were due to leave in just a couple of days. However, after hearing about what had happened at the Zoness Shopping Center with the attempted burglary, and how Calvin single-handedly fought them off, he decided to keep his concerns to himself. However, it was Krystal who wanted Calvin to remain. She even set up the room herself. As Calvin was settling in, one thought pervaded in his mind. "Hey, Krystal?" Calvin asked, sitting down on the large bed. The vixen, still clad in her attire that she wore to the shopping center, turned to him as she was about to leave.

"Yes, Calvin?"

"Are you sure that this is alright?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, my being here. Are you sure that I won't mess up anything that you guys got going. I don't want to impose or anything…" Krystal smiled, and shook her head.

"Trust me, everything will be fine." she said as she left. Calvin sighed, and laid back down on the bed.

"What am I really doing here?" he asked aloud.

'To help you understand your power better.' Adara replied telepathically.

"But, couldn't _you_ just teach me? Why else am I here for?" he asked. Adara sighed.

'Because, very soon, a great calamity will befall this reality. A calamity that only you can stop.'

"What calamity?" Calvin asked. "Will you please just stop talking in riddles and tell me?!" he shouted. Adara seemed to cringe from his outburst, but said nothing. "Adara?" Calvin asked.

'I'm sorry…but I can't…not yet…' Calvin thought he heard her crying, but then she cut the mind-link off completely.

"Adara?…Adara?!" Calvin called, but Adara didn't answer. He sat on the bed, his head hanging. "What's going on here?" he asked.

In another reality, on the plant Earth, the human race is still intact. In New York City, a loner among the crowds of people was walking, apparently aimlessly. However, he did have a purpose. Clad in a sweater, jeans and a cap, the figure walked through the crowded sidewalk, and past the dark alleys along the way. However, the inhabitants of said alleys took notice of him. After regarding eachother, they decided to follow him at a distance. Then, the loner turned into another alley that lead to a dead end. The loner turned around, and saw the group that blocked his exit. "Hey man, think you can help us out here?" the one in the lead spoke, his thick New York accent was almost a terrible cliché. He wore torn jeans, sneakers, a leather jacket over an AC/DC shirt, and his black hair was held back by a black bandanna. "My friend here, needs an operation."

"Yeah, a lobotomy." another said, snickering at his own joke and joined by the others.

"But, it needs the kind of money that we don't got, but you could probably donate." He pulled out a switch-knife, brandishing it. "If, you would be so kind." the others laughed a bit, but the loner said nothing. Underneath his hood his face covered in the shadow. "Hey pal, you stupid or somethin'? I'm talkin' to ya!" he moved over to the loner, still holding the knife. Then, he brought it up to the loner's face. "Why don't you say somethin' you retard." Then, a sound was heard, and it turned into a chuckle as a voice came from the hood.

"I'm afraid that I cannot help you. However, there may be something that you can do for me."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" the punk asked.

"Die." he said. Before the punk could react, the loner's hand grabbed his wrist in a crushing vice. Then, the punk was brought to a knee, groaning in pain. Then, the loner's hand began to glow a soft white as it took in the same light from the wrist. The groaning became louder, until it ceased altogether and the glow on the loner's hand had died down. The punk got up on feeble legs, and turned to face the rest of the gang. What they saw, made their blood freeze in their veins; the punk had lost most his black hair, and what was left was either gray or white. His face, gone from youthful, was now covered in wrinkles and sagged. He took two steps forward before collapsing with a groan. The rest of the gang could only gape at what it was that had happened to him. Then, the loner lunged at them, his hands glowing the same terrible white light. In the shadows, there was only movement and the sounds of terrible pain and agony. In moments, only one of the punks were left, the rest of them ended up like the first one; each looked like he aged about two hundred years in the span of moments. The remaining punk fell on his rear, and tried to crawl away from the loner whose hands still glowed white. Beneath the hood and cap, the punk can see a terrible smile, but the rest of the face was obscured.

"Wh-who are you, man?" the punk asked, fear gripping his heart. The loner only smiled as he responded.

"I'm the Boogeyman." he replied as he grabbed the punk by the throat. He died painfully before he was released. The loner looked up into the twilit sky, one name going through his mind and one goal. "I'm coming for you, Calvin Daring…"

In Lylat: Slippy Toad was busy at one of the few places that he likes to be at, besides the beach at Zoness; inside the Lylan Science Convention, the amphibian wondered around the building, taking in all of the sights of gadgets, technological achievements, and the designs and diagrams of future technology. To him, it was close to heaven. He found himself at the advanced robotics section of the convention, where the supposed future of robotics and A.I. are said to start. Slippy saw the diagrams of the military's new fighting mech, said to be inspired after the Venomian Shogun, which was used during the Lylat War. While it did retain most of the attributes of its simian-like predecessor, the new mech, dubbed the LX-1A, had a different head design and sported a slightly larger beam weapon than the Shogun did. And that was just one of the things that he saw. New microchips that had larger amounts of memory, new types of robots that are said to be the new 'State of the Art' merchandise, and more. The amphibian was busy looking at a video demonstrating the combat capabilities of the LX-1A, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned, and was actually surprised to see Jim standing behind him. "Jim! What are you doing here?" the amphibian asked. The Ultra smiled in return.

"I figured I'd find you here, Slip. I tried to find Falco, but then I figured at about this time, he'd be too drunk to understand anything that isn't monosyllabic." Slippy laughed at that.

"Yeah, he would be." he replied. Jim noticed the video.

"So, this is the military's newest fighting machine, huh?" Slippy was again surprised at this.

"You know about the LX-1A?" he asked. Jim shrugged.

"I heard that it's based off of the Shogun Warrior that Andross used when he invaded the Lylat System, but other than that…" Jim watched the video of the mech shooting at target dummies with its pistol, each shot hitting the target dead center. "Kinda reminds me of the MS-GM." Jim

said aloud.

"The what?" Slippy asked, looking up at Jim. That was when he realized something.

"Oh, that's right, I never really told you much about the media on Earth,

did I?"

"You mean, you guys had something like _this_ on Earth?" Slippy asked. Jim shook his head.

"No, not really. The machine I'm talking about is actually a fictitious machine used in an anime called 'Mobile Suit'. I have the anime saved on one of my hardrives. I meant to show you it, but well, you know how it's been." Slippy nodded in understanding. "However, the likeness is quite remarkable, save for a few things."

"Like what?"

"Well, first of all, the shield that the GM used is not that angular. It was more rectangular in shape, and covered the whole arm. And the head, the visor on the head was facing the other way on the GM. But other than that, the similarities are uncanny. What else does this place got?" Jim asked, walking about while Slippy walked beside him. While walking about, Jim decided to tell Slippy about Calvin. "Hey, Slip, since you haven't been around for awhile, I might as well fill you in now; we just picked up a new guy while we were staying here."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we found another human on Zoness."

"What?! You said another human?!" Slippy asked.

"Mm-hm."

"But, I thought that the human race was wiped out, that you were the last of your-"

"I know, but this guy hails from another reality from our own. He has some sort of strange…I don't know how to put it, but rather peculiar feeling about him."

"Do you know how he got here?" Slippy asked. Jim wanted to tell him about Adara, but decided against it until he felt sure, and when Calvin's true potential was realized.

"I don't know. I just found him wandering around Zoness when Fox and Krystal were looking for me. He already met them and Peppy, and now you know about him as well. All that remains is for Falco to discover him, and I can imagine how that first contact is gonna go."

"Yeah. When you first came aboard, he sure didn't take to ya too kindly, did he?" Slippy said. Jim shook his head, and remembered how Falco treated him with suspicion at first, and even hinted that something might be going on between him and Krystal. It wasn't until later that his words would prove prophetic, but even he didn't know that. How would he take to Calvin's existence, Jim wondered. And even then, he wondered what it really was that Calvin was really doing here in Lylat, and why Adara chose to bring him here. All this was going through the human's mind right now, and wondered if his superiors on M78 might be able to help.

'Maybe later on, I can send them a message, and then shed some light on the subject.' he thought. 'Even so, I got a bad feeling that something really big is going to go down, and hard.'

In another reality, on a different Earth: The hooded figure was walking down the sidewalk, his face covered by the hood over his head. No one paid him any attention, and that was the way he liked it. With this power that he has, he feels that he can take the world on, and come out on top. There's just one thing that might stand in the way; Calvin Daring. Somehow, he knows that his rival got his hands on a power himself. Somehow, he knows that he is on a different world entirely, and somehow, he knows that he will face him. But whether or not he will defeat him, is not yet certain. However, there is a way to find that out. He makes his way to a hotel, and walks up to the clerk. The elderly man looks at the hooded figure, and the person pulls the hood down, revealing a young man in his late teens with jet-black hair, ice-blue eyes, and a slight smile on his young, boyish-like face. "Good evening, young sir. How may I be of service?" the clerk asked.

"I'd like a room, please. A suite, if you could." the young man said.

"Our suites are not cheap, you know. They're at least five thousand a night." the clerk replied.

"Ah, that's chump-change for me." the boy replied, fishing for his wallet from his back pocket. He pulled out his debit card, and handed it to the clerk. The clerk rang him up for the room, and was surprised to see the name on the card.

"Dear me… you're _the _Todd Ingram? Son of Joshua Ingram, owner of Advanced Ideas Mechanics?!" the clerk asked. Todd nodded.

"The same. Oh, and uh, if you were wondering, I'm sort of laying low from my old man. That's why I'm dressed like this. And, I would appreciate it if you didn't give me away." he said, wearing a slight smile.

"Of course, sir. Your secret is safe with me." the clerk replied. Todd nodded, and took his card key from the clerk and headed towards the elevator to his room. He stepped off, and walked down the hallway, and slid the key in the slot just above the door handle. The little green light flashed twice, and the door unlocked, opening up for him. The interior of the suite was lavishly decorated, having a den with a plasma screen, a large bedroom/bathroom combo and a kitchen. However, all of this was lost on the young man as he walked to the bedroom, and locked the door behind him. He turned the lights off, and took his hoodie and shirt off, leaving him bare from the waste up. He looked out the window, the sun setting behind the buildings in New York, as his hands began to glow a soft white light, and a malicious grin played about his features. "I'm coming for you, Calvin." he said, and then punched out the window, shattering it with just one blow.


	7. The Blue Lantern

Ch.6

The Blue Lantern

It could feel it, almost as though it were a tangible thing. If it could be felt, it would describe it as something akin to electricity, like lightning at your fingertips. In the world of darkness that it called home, the being felt anticipation and anxious. Anxious because of the change that would take place, and anticipation at being the one to bring about that change. For now, it would wait. Wait until ideal conditions will allow for the Gate Way to open up, then it would unleash its judgment upon those for the glorious future that awaits.

Zoness: Falco stumbled into the Great Fox, hungover from last night's excursion. Not really knowing where he was going, he only knew that he had to reach his room, before he blacked out in the hallway. It was nearly dawn when he came in, and the dawn of the final day of shore leave for the Star Fox team, and Falco was undoubtedly going to use this time to recover from the effects of the alcohol that he was feeling. He stopped in front of his room, and touched the keypad next to the door. The door opened, and the drunken avian stepped in, wobbling on rubbery legs until he stumbled to his bed and passed out, fully clothed. The door closed behind him, and Falco was out for most of the morning. Several hours later, Jim got up from his bed, and went into his bathroom to take a shower. He felt the warm water fall against his skin, the liquid having a comforting effect upon him. After ten minutes, he reluctantly came out, dried off and put on a fresh set of clothes. He checked the time, and saw that it was already '6:59', and left the room. Heading for the kitchen, he was surprised to see Krystal and Calvin already there. The vixen was busy at the stove, while the younger human sipped at a cup of coffee. "You're up early." Jim commented. Both turned to face the Ultra.

"You know I'm up at this hour." Krystal replied.

"Not you. Calvin. I know you're usually up this friggin' early. You're one of the few people on this ship who is, fully awake no less." Jim replied, wearing a slight smirk.

"What about the rest?" Calvin asked.

"Let's just say they're not exactly 'morning people'. Usually it's me and Krystal up at the crack of dawn, followed by Peppy, then Fox and Slippy, and finally Falco."

"If Falco will get up this morning at all." Krystal commented.

"Why's that?" Calvin asked.

"I saw the camera footage when I checked the security system, since _someone_ forgot to do it last night." Krystal said, giving Jim a threatening glare, while the human shrugged it off. "Anyway, the idiot came in, _literally_ drunk off his feathered arse and near total collapse. Judging by his demeanor, he must have put another bar out of business."

"Really, Falco?" Calvin asked. Jim laughed.

"Typical Falco. Bet you didn't know he had something of a drinking problem." Jim said.

"Well, no. That's not really something that they put in the games." Jim flinched visibly when he heard Calvin say this, and Krystal stopped what she was doing abruptly. It was at that moment that Calvin realized his blunder; the Star Fox team, especially Krystal, were uncomfortable about the subject of the Star Fox team being characters in a game. He turned to look at Krystal, who still hovered over the stove. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to slip out." the human said, trying to recover the situation. Oddly enough, Krystal turned to him, and smiled.

"It's alright, Calvin. It's not as bad as you think."

"Really?"

"Really?" Jim asked, almost at the exact same time.

"Mm-hm. I've learned to accept that."

"Oh, alright then." Calvin said.

"Whoa whoa, hold up. Whenever I brought it up, it freaked you out. But when he mentions it, you're fine with it? What gives?" Jim asked. Krystal turned to him, the same smile on her muzzle.

"Why, Jim. Don't you remember? You yourself told me that during the Lylat Wars and Aparoid Invasion, refugees left the Lylat system, but accidentally got sucked into one of those 'Gate Way' thingies, and wound up on Earth at different time periods. At least, that's what you told me." she said, still shrugging and turned back to the stove.

"Okay, that was only a theory, not fact." Jim replied, leaning on the table. Krystal turned back to look at him, a look of mock surprise evident.

"Oh? So, that wasn't the real reason? You mean that I'm really just a figment of someone's imagination? Well, fancy that." she turned back to the stove, a slight smile on her muzzle as she busied herself over the skillets. Calvin looked from Jim to Krystal, confused. However, Jim also looked bewildered, until a thought hit him.

"Are you playing your little mind-games with me?" he asked. Krystal didn't turn to face him.

"Why, whatever do you mean Jim?" she asked.

"You're playing your mind-games with me again." Jim sighed. He hung his head, then looked up at Calvin. "I need caffeine. Like, in the worst way." Calvin nodded, and took the coffee pot from the boiler, and poured Jim a cup. The Ultra was handed the cup, and looked at the steaming black liquid inside. He regarded it, before setting it down, and walking up to the cupboards. He got out a larger mug, and poured the coffee into it, bolstered by more of the caffeine blend. He brought the bitter drink to his lips, and downed it in long drafts before draining the mug completely and setting it down on the table with a satisfied sigh. "It's way too early for this," he muttered. As if on cue, Peppy arrived, clad in his usual attire of a jacket, shirt pants and boots. The hare looked at the two humans and vixen, then took a spot at the table.

"Well, I see that you've settled in quite nicely." Peppy said with a slight smile. Calvin looked at him and nodded slightly.

"I haven't met the rest of the team yet, but,"

"Well I've already told Slippy about you, so all that leaves is Falco." Jim replied. "Can't wait for that close encounter." he muttered.

"Why's that?" Calvin asked.

"Falco has this inability to make new friends. When I first came aboard, he didn't take too kindly about what I am, after hearing about the human race and studying us after they recovered all the data they could from Earth. I told them about the darker side of humanity, though not really touching upon it that much, and that Krystal and I hit it off pretty well didn't really seem to sit too well with him. Needless to say, don't expect your first impression to be a good one."

"It can't be that bad." Calvin said.

"The man is a loner at heart, a habitual drunkard, has an ego that rivals my own height when I go Ultra, and a temper to match. So yeah, it can't be that bad." Jim replied.

"Jim, that's enough!" Krystal said harshly. "Falco isn't all that bad. He has his good points as well."

"About the only one I can see is that he's best pilot we got, and that he's loyal at least."

"He has you there, Krystal." Peppy replied.

"You're not helping, Peppy." Krystal replied. Then, Fox showed up in his usual demeanor; walking in like the living dead, placing himself at one of the seats and struggling to get the sleep out of his system. During a mission, however, he would be wide alert in an instant, but since it's during shore leave he regresses from that state. Krystal already knew what to do, and placed a cup of coffee in front of the vulpine. He took it in hand, and drained its contents in half a moment. He placed it down, and gestured with his hand while saying "Another," groggily. Krystal obliged, and poured some more into his cup. Calvin saw this, and couldn't help but smile in amusement, as did everyone else.

"Is he usually like this?" Calvin asked.

"Only on the weekends and when there's no work to be had." Peppy replied. "I should know, I was like that once."

"Seems like work is just drying up nowadays." Jim replied, sipping his own mug.

"For you, maybe," the hare retorted. "However, we still have enough to deal with in the form of criminals and insurgents rising up in Andross' name." Just then, both Slippy and Falco walked in, one actually looking cheerful, and the other looked worse than Fox did. Slippy was already dressed, even wearing his favorite red cap, and his eyes went to Calvin in an instant.

"You must be the human that Jim was talking about." Slippy said. Calvin nodded. "I'm Slippy, technician, engineer, and inventor." he said, holding out a hand for the human. Calvin took it, and noticed the cold, slimy texture to it, but tried his best to ignore it.

"I'm Calvin, from Earth."

"Really?!" Slippy asked. "I thought that Earth was wiped out."

"He's from another reality, Slippy. Though how he got here still remains a mystery." Jim replied. He thought to keep Adara's existence a mystery, until he can prove himself just what Adara really is. And that meant, that he has to contact his superiors on M78, something that he isn't particularly looking forward to.

"What the hell is up with the lights in this room?" Falco asked, shielding his eyes. He was still getting over the effects of the alcohol, and it didn't seem to be going very well for him.

"Well, glad you could make it this morning Falco." Krystal replied. She placed a cup of coffee in front of him, and the avian sipped at it. He looked at Jim and Calvin, wondering just how badly hungover he was to see two humans in the same room.

"Either I have a serious hangover, or there's two Jims sitting in the same room right now." Falco replied.

"In your case it's both." Jim replied.

"Wha-?"

"Uh, yeah, Falco this is Calvin. He comes from Earth in another reality." Jim explained. Falco stared at Calvin blearily, then looked at Krystal.

"What the hell did you put in this?" he asked her holding up the empty cup.

"Falco, it's true. Calvin's from Earth." Krystal said.

"But, Earth was devastated. There are no humans left." Falco replied.

"None in this reality, but he comes from another reality altogether." Jim replied. Fox took notice of him as well, now that he has woken up.

"Really? And just how did he get here?" Falco asked, wearing a sarcastic smile.

"Adara brought me." Calvin replied. All eyes were on him at the moment.

"Adara?" Krystal asked. Calvin nodded. He told him everything he knew about Adara, and how he was brought here, thinking that an explanation was long overdue, much to Jim's displeasure. After telling them, the rest of the team processed the information until Falco spoke up.

"So, what you're saying is that you were brought here by some goddess, who has granted you some special power to deal with a situation that you know nothing about."

"That's pretty much it." Calvin said. The room was silent until Falco scooted his seat back and got up from the table and left the dining room. Jim looked at Calvin, and hurried after the avian, followed by Krystal. Halfway down the hall, Jim cornered Falco.

"Hey, Falco, what's going on?" he asked.

"I'm leaving." Falco replied simply.

"Leaving? Leaving where?" the Ultra asked.

"Anywhere but here." Falco replied.

"Dude, what's going on?" Jim asked, standing in front of the avian. Falco took a deep breath, and narrowed his eyes.

"You wanna know what's going on? Alright, I'll tell you; I will not get dragged into this again."

"What are you-"

"It was bad enough what happened six months ago, what with you fighting Gorzul and your whole race fighting the Dark Breed, but there's only so much a guy can take. After that little fiasco I swore off on fighting anymore monsters, aliens, inter-dimensional demons, and evil clones! And now that _kid_ is here, on this ship, I see the whole thing happening again! No, not this time, not this guy! I'm goin' while the gettin's good." He shoved past Jim and stormed to his room. It took only a few minutes for him to get changed, and another several minutes to pack up his belongings, at least the ones he felt were important. In another few minutes, he was walking out of the door, and heading for the hangar, where his arwing waited. Jim and Krystal didn't try to stop him this time as they watched the arwing fly away.

It feels it, the time to come out is nigh! And so, with its strength gathered, it bursts from the dark world and heads for Lylat.

Zoness, at that time: While news of Falco leaving the team are not exactly surprising, it did leave them in an awkward position. In the following hours, Calvin couldn't help but blame himself. In his room, he felt like he just ruined something that was supposed to be the start of something wonderful. Something that no one has experienced before, and he destroyed it all in a day. He never felt so low in his life. Krystal came in, sensing the boy's guilt as though it were a tangible thing. Calvin was standing in front of the window, looking out over the sea while his thoughts were a million miles away. Krystal came up from behind him and placed a caring hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't blame yourself for this, Calvin. It wasn't your fault that Falco left."

"Actually, it was." Calvin replied, not facing Krystal. "I overheard what he said. He said that he didn't want to be involved in what had happened six months ago, and now that he sees me, he sees it happening all over again." Calvin turned to look at Krystal. "I shouldn't have come here." Calvin hung his head, but then he heard what sounded like a chuckle, and saw Krystal wearing a slight smile. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Did you know, that when Jim first stepped on this ship, almost the exact same thing had happened?"

"Really?" Calvin asked. "I know that Falco didn't really take to him really well, but-"

"Well, truth be told, he was against him from the very start, even up to his power as an Ultra finally being awakened he still had a hard time accepting him. And more than that, when I look at you, it's like I'm seeing the young man I met on Earth almost two years ago. What happened with Falco was probably a predetermined event either way. He has been known to run off when things don't quite go his way, but he always comes back. So please, don't blame yourself for this."

"I'll…try not to, Krystal. Thanks." Calvin said, trying to smile.

"Good." Krystal replied. At that time, the ship trembled, as though in an earthquake and both human and vulpine were flung to the floor. After picking themselves up after the tremors stopped, they looked out the window.

"What the heck was that?" Calvin asked.

"I don't know, but-" Krystal was cut off as another shockwave forced them back to the floor again, and this time, it felt like the ship lurched to the side a bit. When the shaking finally stopped, Calvin and Krystal stood up, and ran out of the room to the control head. Inside, Fox, Jim, Peppy, Slippy and ROB were busy at different consoles, trying to determine where the earthquakes are coming from. "Fox, what's happening?" Fox turned to her.

"We don't know. These tremors are appearing at random. Zoness isn't even _thought_ to have earthquakes like this." the vulpine replied, bewilderment on his face. Then, the ground in front of the Great Fox opened up, and flames licked the air with intensity. The team saw this, the scene looking like flames from Hell itself have risen from the bowels of the earth. Then, the flames began to come together, and take form. It was humanoid in shape, what ever it was, but only when the flames died down did the team see what it really was; it stood at about fourty meters in height, looking like some sort of demonic entity that was black and gray. The gray parts looked like bone, and covered half of the body, which was black. The gray covering went up along the legs and arms, as well as covered the head in what looked like a bone-like mask, looking like a skeletal version of what the Shredder off of TMNT would wear. The final thing that was noticeable about it was the slightly flashing jewel on the chest, on the left breast to be precise. It glowed in a pulsing manner, and was oval shaped, while another glowing jewel sat in the middle of the forehead. The team was rooted to the spot, until Slippy broke the silence.

"Is that a…Dark Breed?" he asked fearfully. Jim answered, finding his voice.

"No, it isn't." He recognized that entity, but couldn't believe that it found its way to _this_ reality. But, it was plain; the Kilie' have found Lylat. The being looked directly at the Great Fox, a low growl escaping from it. Jim knew that it was here for one reason, to challenge him. Calvin was looking at the giant as well, and felt fear go up his spine when he saw it.

"If that isn't a Dark Breed, then what is it?" Peppy asked.

"A Kyrieloid." Jim replied.

"A what?" Fox asked. Jim turned to face him.

"It's called a Kyrieloid. A member of the Kilie' race."

"Kilie' race? From the Ultraverse?" Krystal asked.

"Not from the Ultraverse, but one of our own has had dealings with them before. I guess they found the gateway from their reality, and found their way here." Jim said, turning his gaze back to the Kyrieloid. It stood there, unmoving, waiting.

"What's it waiting for?" Slippy asked. For an answer, Jim walked out of the command bridge, and headed for the hangar. He brought up his arm, and the Spacium Brace flashed once. He placed the brace over his heart, making it glow after placing his left hand over the brace, then threw his arms out crucifix style, then threw his right arm up into the air. "GAIYO!" Jim's body was engulfed in a bright red light, and then disappeared. Outside, a bright light appeared behind the Kyrieloid, making it turn around and face the new arrival. Ultraman Zenith stood there, his hands to his sides balled into fists. Kyrieloid regarded him, then spoke.

"_Uruturaman…" _the Kyrieloid said. Zenith replied.

"Why have the Kilie' come here?"

"_To guide these people in the proper direction." _Kyrieloid replied.

"Proper direction?" Zenith asked

"_Exactly. We have watched these people for a long time now, and have decided to guide them in the right direction. And yet, you people still think that you can protect them? Impudent as always."_

"YOU are the impudent ones, Kilie'! The real reason why you are here, is because you got tired of getting beaten time and again by Tiga in your home reality, am I right?" Zenith retorted. Kyrieloid seemed to be taken aback by this, not expecting this. In the reality that the Kilie' are from, humanity had advanced to the point of interstellar travel. However, the Kilie', a subterranean race of devil-like creatures, saw themselves as the ones to guide humanity in the proper direction, but one thing stood in their way; the Warrior of Light Ultraman Tiga was there to thwart them; first by defeating them the first time when they tried to make a human bow down to their will, stating that they have been around far longer than Tiga has been, and were waiting to subjugate mankind to their will. Another time is when the humans had found a new energy source, one that could enable faster than light travel. However, the Kilie' has sent their machines, robots who were designed to stop races who are using the 'forbidden power'. And finally, when the Kilie' tried to turn humanity against Tiga, going so far as to call him the Devil. This was thwarted, as were the other plots that the Kilie' had paid for mankind. And now, they set their sights on Lylat. The Kyrieloid, however, scoffed and went on.

"_Astute, aren't you. It doesn't matter. We will take the reigns of these people, and guide them in the proper direction, and shape them the way they were meant to be." _Kyrieloid said, circling around Zenith. However, the Warrior of Light never took his eyes off of him.

"Over my dead body." Zenith said, and with a shout, sent a flying punch Kryieloid's way. The invader evaded the attack, and came up in a combat stance, and both giants circled eachother. Kyrieloid made the next strike, hoping to nail Zenith with a side-kick, but Zenith blocked the attack, and sent a jab to Kyrieloid's midsection. The invader grabbed the fist, and twisted the arm, making Zenith grunt in pain and fall to a knee. The invader kneed the Ultra in the face, and threw him into several buildings, sending them crumbling down to the ground. The Star Fox team watched the spectacle from the Great Fox, and that's when Fox issued the order when he saw Zenith get thrown into a building.

"Alright team, let's back Jim up. Prep the arwings and get ready to launch." The team, or what was left of it, left the command bridge, leaving Peppy, ROB, and Peppy in the command head of the ship. Calvin kept his gaze squarely on the fight between Zenith and the Kyrieloid. He saw Zenith stand back up, and lunge at the devil-like invader, knocking it to the ground, and dragged it back up, only to have the Kyrieloid kick Zenith in the gut, forcing him away. Both got back into their combat stances, and circled eachother. Calvin couldn't look away, wondering what all he could do.

'Is this what you meant for me, Adara?' he wondered.

'It is.' came the telepathic reply. Calvin looked around, as if startled, then Adara continued. 'It is no coincidence that the Kilie' have appeared here. It is all intertwined with the thing that you are supposed to fight.'

'But, what am I supposed to fight? And how can I fight _that_ thing?' Calvin asked, gesturing to the Kyrieloid, which had Zenith in a chokehold, then shoulder-tossed him to the ground. It dragged Zenith to his feet, its clawed hands nearly crushing the Warrior of Light's neck, while the arwings blasted at it from the air, but the emerald bolts failed to deter the cruel invader. Then, the Kyrieloid took its left hand, and grabbed Zenith's warning light. Zenith groaned in pain, as light flowed from the warning light and into the Kyrieloid's hand. The invader laughed at this. All the while, Calvin watched on, feeling helpless. 'What can I do?'

'Use your ring.' Adara replied.

"What?" he asked aloud.

'Use your ring.' Adara replied again.

'But, how?' Calvin asked. Just then, he felt a tingling sensation on his finger, and looked at his ring. It was glowing a bright blue. Peppy was busy at his console, when a bright blue glare flooded the room. Shielding his eyes, he looked at where Calvin was standing, and saw a blue glowing entity of light. It flew out of the room, and headed for the two battling giants while Peppy sat rooted in his seat.

"What the hell was…" he started. Outside, in the city, Zenith was in trouble. His energy was rapidly being drained by the Kyrieloid. His warning light was flashing at a rapid pace, and he was brought to a knee. Kyrieloid laughed, taking in his energy while Zenith struggled against it. The three arwings fired at Kyrieloid repeatedly, but nothing worked. Krystal watched on, seeing her the closest thing she has to a boyfriend getting killed right in front of her, and she was helpless.

"Jim…" she said, feeling a lump form in her throat. Just then, a bright ball of blue light descended from the sky, and hovered in mid-air. Then, it took the form of a human-sized shape. Krystal saw it, and thought it looked like a person. However, she wasn't the only one; Kyrieloid looked at the newcomer for an instant, then turned back to Zenith. Then, it felt a searing pain in the side of its face. It let go of Zenith, and felt itself get flung away from the Ultra. Zenith grabbed at his neck, grateful at being able to breath again. He looked at the floating form before him, and saw that it was indeed humanoid. In fact, it looked all too familiar; it was wearing a blue outfit with a lantern symbol on his chest, blue boots and black pants with multiple straps on the boots, the red hair combed back over the face, where a mask covered the eyes and bridge of the nose. He wore a jacket, and his waist had multiple chains around it. Zenith thought it looked familiar, for its design was eerily similar to that of the Green Lantern Corps., the guardians of another reality, and are the rivals of the Space Garrison forces after dealings went sour. The main difference is that, unlike the aforementioned guardians, this one was blue, not green. The new figure looked at Zenith, and seemed to smile. And that was when Zenith recognized him; somehow, Calvin Daring, the seventeen year-old human from an alternate Earth, had just become a Green Lantern-like being.

"Just what the hell is going on?" Zenith asked. Kyrieloid got back to its feet, and growled in anger at the two figures. Calvin looked back at Kyrieloid, who began to charge at them. Calvin raised his ring, and blue ray of light came out, stopping the invader in its tracks with a loud groan.

"Now." Calvin said.

"What?" Zenith asked.

"Use your power to destroy this thing." Calvin said simply. Zenith nodded, and fired his Mega Spacium Kousen at the Kyrieloid, the cross-shaped ray of light completely obliterating it. Zenith dropped his pose, and looked at Calvin, who only smiled at him.

"Calvin, just what the hell are you?" Zenith asked, while everyone else present had the same question in mind. Even Krystal felt shivers go up her spine when she sees him. All the while Calvin just keeps his smile.


	8. A Rookie's Big Break

Ch.7

A Rookie's Big Break

"That was unbelievably AWESOME! Did you see the way I beat the crap out of that thing!? I felt so strong, like I was know what I was doing but at the same time I was freaking out! What's that called again?" Calvin asked.

"You mean 'instinct'?" Jim replied. The man was standing next to the teen inside his hotel room listening to Calvin's first experience as a superhero.

"Yeah that."

"I'm grateful that you backed me up there during the fight, but I can't help but notice that you dressed up just like the Green Lantern Corp, except you're blue."

Calvin smiled and brightened his eyes as he began to explain the answer to Jim's question. "Oh that. Well you see... The Green Lantern Corp wasn't the only Lantern Corp that existed in the DC Universe. There were many more, each one with their own color, power and beliefs. I am as Adara explained to me; a member of the Blue Lantern Corp, an intergalactic peace force who fight for hope throughout the universe."

Jim raised an eyebrow as he took all this in and gave it some thought. Silence filled the room for a few minutes until Adara communicated with Calvin to break it up.

'I never knew you were so interested about the Lantern Corp Calvin.'

'Yeah well, I can't blame those guys for being so awesome.' Calvin thought as he wondered off in his own world.

Jim sighed in exhaustion as he overheard Calvin's telepathic conversation and said to Adara "Calvin has gone bye bye Adara. Would you mind filling us in about that Kyrieloid I was fighting?"

'I'm afraid the 3Kilie's background is unanimous to me Jim. But, I could tell by his aura that this fight is far from over.'

"Grreeeaaatt. As if I didn't have enough on my hands."

Calvin smiled and said "Oh don't get so down Jim, I'm sure you'll get through this."

"Easier said than done rookie."

Jim's door started knocking and Jim turned his head to see Krystal opening his door. Krystal faced the two humans with a happy face and said "Jim! Turn on your TV to the News channel. There's something you need to see."

Jim got up from his seat and fulfilled her request by using the remote to turn the TV to the news channel and it displayed a raccoon in a blue suit reporting a captured scene of Jim and Calvin fighting the Kyrieloid.

The raccoon said "This Trevor Owens with the Eyewitness news, our crew has recorded Corneria's protector Zenith fighting yet again another alien giant bent on destroying the city of Corneria. Though the Ultra eventually won the battle, he was not alone. What also surprised us is that the Ultra was being supported from what it looks like to be another human being, seemingly at an age of 17 and is flying in a blue aura using a ring while wearing a skintight blue costume and a mask. All of us Cornerians ask these questions to ourselves: Who is the stranger before us? Where did he come from? And more importantly, Can he be trusted? Our reporters have gone to the base of the famous team of mercenaries called Star Fox, to find answer to these questions. But, General Pepper has politely refused to answer any of these problems, leaving us to find out for ourselves what this whole thing means. I'm Trevor Owens and this the Eyewitness news, Good night."

Jim turned off the TV and shook his head while saying "Man, can't those reporters ever keep a secret!?"

Krystal walked over to Jim and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and said "They were just doing their job Jim, I mean if I were a witness to that fight I too would seek the truth."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean they have to stick their nose in our business. There's a reason why we keep this stuff secret ya know!"

Calvin frowned at Jim's negative response and replied "Oh Jim Jim Jim. You need to stop being so down and just look at the bright side every once in a while."

"Like you have any idea what it's like to deal with something like this!"

Calvin twitched at Jim's shouting and said "Sorry dude, I'm just trying to help out."

Krystal made a sly grin as she hugged Jim around his neck and said "Don't worry Calvin, Jim's just jealous because you finished the fight with a better performance."

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"I'm just saying you were a little run down when you fought that thing Jim, and Calvin did have a better chance at it."

"Hah! Beginner's luck! And in case you don't remember I've been fighting lots of monsters and aliens to deserve the that much respect!"

"Well if you weren't so die hard on your training and spent more time on your vacation, like you should've done in the first place. You would've had a better chance in winning."

"Hey that's not fair!"

Calvin chuckled at the affair Krystal and Jim were having and thought to himself 'Man, they are SO like a married couple. They'd have a better chance in 'I Love Lucy', except without all the retro crap and all that shit.'

Calvin interrupted the couple by saying "Um, excuse me. I understand that this may seem a bit out of the weather, but hey what do we care what the news think? The more important thing is that we won, we're all safe and that's that. So what's there to be worried about?"

Jim calmed down for a few moments and replied "What are you, some kind of therapist?"

"Nope just some guy who just has to keep on saving your ass every day."

"Don't push it, smartass." Jim mocked with a threatening glare and laughed a bit at Calvin's joke.

Just then, Jim's communicator started beeping with the caller ID saying "General Pepper" on it. And the communicator constructed a hologram of Pepper's face from the device, he looked at Jim with a stern face and said "Jim, I need you and the team to come down to my office immediately. And uh... bring your friend with you too."

"Whatever for General?"

"Because this concerns him too, and it's because those freaking reporters won't leave me alone! *ahem* Anyway, come on by with your friend and the rest of the team. And hopefully, those damn reporters cans stop bugging us- Wha? No! I do NOT have 3 wives and 14 kids to feed! What kind of a man do you take me for!?" And then Pepper signed off the call and the hologram vanished.

The three of them laughed at Pepper's response to one of the reporter's questions.

Krystal said "The General seems to have his hands full at the moment."

Calvin replied "Yeah, but seriously who comes up with bizarre questions like that? It's a wonder how they get people to watch their show."

Jim, trying to stop chuckling said "I know, well you heard the general. We have to go meet up with him and see what's up."

"Ooh! Can you guys drive and can I fly to his office? I want to use my amazing powers again."

"Yeah... I think you better come with us to the car. You're still new to this thing. You might accidentally hurt yourself."

"Oh right, lead the way Jim." Calvin replied, while feeling a little down.

Cornerian Army Command Central: Jim, and the rest of the team drove up to the command center and preceded to walking the Pepper's office. But when they arrived, they discovered the main entrance to be surrounded by reporters and detectives, just anxious to get some answers from the man in charge. Jim and the others agreed that going through the front was a bad idea while Calvin replied "Since when does going through the front door was ever a subtle approach?". So they decided to drive up the back entrance to go unnoticed by the swarming crowd of news workers and walked right up to the office door.

Calvin started sweating a bit as he got nervous meeting the general himself. Adara began to notice this and said 'Don't be nervous Calvin, just take a deep breath and calm down.'

Calvin nodded to himself and began to relax. Jim opened the door and the 3 of them went inside. They find General Pepper sitting behind his chair looking out the giant window of his base, he turns around in his seat with a smile on his face and said "Ah. There you are everyone. Nice to see you Jim."

"Nice to see you too sir."

Pepper looked his eyes curiously towards Calvin and said "You must be Calvin Daring am I right?"

"Um... Yes that's right Mr. Pepper, uh sir."

Pepper chuckled at Calvin's nervousness and said "No need to get all shaken up Calvin. And please son, call me Pepper."

"Thank you, uh Pepper."

Jim and Krystal nodded at Pepper getting the signal that he wishes to speak to Calvin alone, so they and Fox and Slippy began to walk out of his office and closed the door leaving the human and general all to themselves. But what they didn't notice is that Slippy used his tracer and placed it in the plant and used a monitor to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Hey, Seems like I'm just in time." The team twitched at the sudden sound of the recognizing voice they just heard. They turned around to see Falco in a brown jacket, a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and blue shoes and with that usual cocky smirk on his face.

"Falco!? What are you doing here?" Fox questioned his best friend about his appearance.

"When I left, I gave this some thought. At first, I thought this kid being here was a bad idea. But then I thought, maybe I should give this guy a chance. Just felt tired about running away from problems, and decided to come back here and give it a shot. Besides, what's a squirt like him gonna do to mess with me anyway huh?" Falco said, while sounding pride in his voice.

Fox rolled his eyes at Falco's typical self-respect and said "Well, I'm glad you made up for it. Now come over here so you can listen to what the General is saying."

Slippy began to enlarge his monitor so he can see what the general is going to say.

Calvin began to be nervous again and thought to himself 'Urge to commit suicide, rising.'

Pepper took a piece of candy from his bowl on the desk and offered it to Calvin and said "Want a peppermint?"

Calvin nodded to his offer and took the peppermint from his hand and put it in his jeans pocket for later.

"Fox has told me a lot about you. He says that you're a fine young man who's a little on the cocky side, but just fine."

"Thank you Pepper."

"So, I hear that you too are a human being from Earth, but not the Earth Jim comes from. But an Earth from another dimension?"

"Something like that."

"So how did you come to Corneria to begin with?"

"Well...that's a little tough to explain." Calvin said with uncertainty in his voice.

"That's okay son, trust me I've been seeing lots of things that are hard to explain. So go ahead and tell me what happened. I'm all ears."

"Okay, so it's like this..." Calvin explained everything up until from the accident from his dad's show to the fight he had with Jim and the Kyrieloid. General Pepper just sat there trying to process these events which made Calvin left to wonder if this will be good or bad for himself.

"So you let me get this straight, you were chosen by some mysterious alien woman who chose you to be a member of a police force deep in space that devotes themselves to justice and hope?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"I see...And now you were transported here to combat against something that can threaten the whole universe?"

"You got it."

"Hmmm, okay son here's the deal. I believe in what you just told me about your little problem."

"Oh okay."

"But I gotta ask you something Mr. Daring, do you believe you got what it takes for a teenager like you to be a mercenary?" Pepper asked, while observing Calvin while crossing his arms on his chest.

"I... think I can... handle it." Calvin replied, but with an uneasy tone. He knows that he has no idea what he's getting himself into and is having a hard time believing he can deal with the pressure.

"Calvin, you don't sound confident enough to say that properly. Let me tell you something. I understand what you're going through. Believe me, we both agree you're no soldier. You're not used to something like this, but not to worry. Here at Star Fox, we are here to train our recruits to their fullest potential. To teach them to keep cool under pressure, and best of all...to prove their commitment to their job. I've seen rookies like you get weary at times like this, but you see that's a part of my job. And that is to turn rookies like you, into fine respectable members of our team. I know for a fact that you and I are going to become great friends, so all I ask of you is that you work hard, do your best, and push yourself past your limits and kick the asses of anything that tries to kill you. Now do you understand what this is all about?

"Yes Pepper. I understand." Calvin replied, after hearing the general reassuring his place.

"Good, so I ask you once again. Do you think you have what it takes to be Star Fox?"

"Yes Pepper. I think I do."

"Since you're still under age and have no experience as a soldier, you're not ready to become a full member just yet."

"I understand Pepper." Calvin replied.

"Therefore, I placing you in the rank of Lieutenant command. You will be trained in the fields of combat, firearms, vehicles and medics. Think you're up for the job?"

"Yes Pepper, I believe I can handle it."

Pepper smiled at the seriousness in his voice and said "Good, that's just what I wanted to hear."

He held out his hand and Calvin shook it.

"Calvin Blake Daring, of Earth. Welcome to Star Fox!" Pepper said very proudly. Calvin grinned with victory. After that, the team burst through the door to congratulate the the young human; "You did it Calvin!" "You're the man!" "Who knew you had it in ya." "Awesome dude, YOU are awesome!" Krystal embraced Calvin from behind "Calvin, I knew you could do it. So how does it feel?"

Calvin blushing from the applause he is receiving tried to make a sentence and said "It... feels..uh.. great. Oh man...".

Falco replied "You gonna puke Calvin?"

"No I feel fine. I just need...a...breather." Calvin replied as he tried to stand on his legs.

Jim smiled and began to take notice on this whole day. 'It's like my first day joining Star Fox. Calvin's starting to remind me of myself. I just hope Calvin can control this power that's inside of him'.

Slippy said excitedly "Why don't we all go grab a bite to eat?"

Krystal said while still holding onto Calvin's arm "Sounds great. Come on Calvin, we can't have our newest lieutenant fight on an empty stomach."

Then the team, along with Calvin, began to walk to the bright lights of Corneria City. While General Pepper who was still inside, looked out his window. And thought to himself, 'This kid is something else alright. Will he pull through? Whoever made him a Blue Lantern. I just hope you chose the right guy. But hey, like I said before. Time will tell.' He stared out the glass window like before, with the bullet hole Jim made still being made, and watched the night go by and the city stand out in view.


	9. Awakening of a New Hero

Awakening of a New Hero

Calvin began his training, and his progress was outstanding to the team. He was able to learn and memorize every form of combat, from beginners to advanced level, on the on-board combat simulator at a surprisingly fast rate (Much to General Pepper's amazement). Despite his youthful stature (He's not short mind you), his body build and strength can lift up weights that were so difficult to work with, as they were little rocks. Calvin had to be practiced by his mentor Jim, in the ways of using a gun, despite Calvin's inner feeling of discomfort from ever using such a weapon, in time he grew up to deal with the pressure and quickly advanced his way to being so skilled with any firearm they have in possession, in fact, his accuracy was so precise, that every target they threw at him he could shoot a bullseye through them, not one time did he miss, (Falco became furious that such a human could be so talented). After Jim took a look at his test scores, he thought that this kid was becoming more than human while being impressed and shocked at the same time, seeing is how his scores were much bigger and rose faster than Fox's or Jim's combined.

Calvin's superhuman powers were a huge help when he got instructed in a simulator on how to control and drive a Landmaster, he observed the inside and outside of the tank and its weapons and technologic controls, he accumulated all of the general knowledge in his head and controlled the tank to such deadly effect, it was shown to his teammates that Calvin is a strategist and tends to think things out before attacking head-on, which Slippy thought was something to respect greatly. At first, Calvin thought the team were planning to test him on the flight simulator and see if he could fly an Arwing as good as he can drive a Landmaster, he then willingly accepted their generous offer and got it in that cockpit and before you know it, it was nothing but high speeds and beautiful blue sky in his field of vision. To him, it felt like flying in the sky made him feel like he could do so much more with his life. Fox reminisced on that sentence and responded to him that he too felt the same way when he rode on his Arwing the first time. Although Calvin demonstrated his outstanding feat of flying an Arwing so easily and so fast, his age requirements for being 18 years old or over in order to have a flight license beat him to it, until Calvin is 18, he will not be permitted to fly an Arwing during a mission or outside the field.

Of course, Calvin got assigned in the medical fields, he thought that this was an offer that he just can't afford to refuse. He used his intuitive mind and analytical thinking skills to create in his brain a well-versed library of everything he had to know about the anthropomorphic body, as well as the human body, its body parts, skeleton, illnesses, medicines, ways of healing their wounds, to everyone it felt like years before this was a walk in the park, but for Calvin, it was like a couple of hours.

In fact, one of the hot nurses in the clinic, a sandy colored feline, she was around Calvin's age and dressed in a nurse's outfit which showed a bit of cleavage and had brown hair, perked a seductive smile and suggested that if a mercenary life wasn't for him, he can always have a successful future as a doctor, and she can be the assistant. She gave him a kiss on the cheek as something to be noted, Calvin blushed at the offer but he remembered that there was a vixen who caught his eye so he would take his chances with her than this nurse, so he declined the cat's gift but thanked her for it. The cat graciously accepted his decision and gave him a note which she wrote in red ink that if there any wounds that need healing, then she can would be happy to offer him some "special treatment".

After 3 months of hardcore training, Calvin finally rose up in his ranks to the position of Lieutenant. Needless to say, it was pretty impressive how one human can learn so much and do it so fast, it was almost scary. After the afternoon celebration of his success, Calvin walked back to the steel door that blocked the way to his door. The door automatically slid to the right and he walked up to the bed and fell down with a soft landing.

Calvin looked out his window and observed the beautiful sight of the city of Corneria, its never-ending rows of bright lights and tall buildings sent him a reminder in his memories of what New York always looked like.

'And yet, I can't but feel something is missing in this picture.' Calvin thought to himself.

Calvin used his ring to construct two familiar faces that was on his mind at the moment. The blue energy shaped into a man and a woman who look very happy together. His mom and dad, whom Calvin loves very much.

'I...I wonder if they even know that I'm gone.' Calvin thought as he unwillingly makes a few tears in his eyes.

'Calvin...Are you crying? What's the matter?' Adara asked, with compassion in her voice.

"I...I miss my parents, Adara. I mean...how can I just leave them like that? How am I supposed to deal with this?"

'Ask yourself this question Calvin. If they knew about the problem your facing along with your Ultra friend, what would they want you to do?'

"They would want to me do what I think is right, and never give up...no matter what." Calvin answered, uneasily.

'Exactly, you must learn to be strong for your parents Calvin. I am sure they would be very proud of what you're doing.' Adara replied, reassuringly.

Calvin took comfort in Adara's words and began to relax after a couple of seconds. The energy construct of his parents dissipated into thin air, now that the thought of his parents began to descend from his thoughts.

Calvin lowered his eyes to his ring, he still couldn't believe that this whole thing was real. The Lantern Corps, the Multiverse, aliens, everything. He wondered how Hal Jordan managed to work out this kind of pressure every time he had to perform his duties of being a Green Lantern. Calvin can tell that sometimes the superheroes in the comics become victims in a situation when somethings tragic really happens such as the death of loved ones, homes, failure to save someone, etc. Will something like that ever happen to him?

Calvin shook his head in frustration and said "I really need to stop thinking things like that. I should be focused on the present. I mean, it's not like anything bad's going to happen right?"

For all intents and purposes, something bad IS happening right now. Calvin's ring began to glow a light in the middle of the symbol, he was puzzled at the ring's actions and didn't know what to think of it.

'Adara, what's the ring doing?' Calvin asked to his astral friend.

'Your ring glows like that whenever trouble is near by, and it seems like there's danger happening right now.'

" *Sigh* I just HAD to open my big dumb mouth." Calvin replied in frustration with his head down.

Suddenly a voice that sounded like an artificial intelligence said "Lantern Daring."

Calvin got shocked by the voice and it appeared to have come from the ring itself.

"Ring? Is there something you want to tell me?" Calvin asked.

"Affirmative. I detect multiple police radio messages within the vicinity. It is required that you use the ring to listen in on their conversation."

"Okay, eavesdropping sounds good."

The ring emits a few buzzing noises that sounds like a police radio and a voice that sounds like a man says "This is Officer Jones, I am witnessing a massive explosion that just occurred at the downtown plaza...whatever I saw in there, I don't think it's from our planet. I need back up! I repeat! I need back-AAAAHHH!"

Calvin took note of the officer's cry of pain and decided to take action. He needed to know where that explosion is.

"Ring, can you give me a direct route to the explosion in downtown Corneria?" Calvin asked in a direct approach.

"Request accepted." The ring replied.

Calvin's ring used its energy to construct a landscape of his current location and the city, and the ring drew a stray blue light that was started from his room and showed a path that would direct him to the local plaza.

"Excellent. Now let's go see what all the fuss is about." Calvin said, confidently.

His body was glowing with blue energy and flashed a huge light, after that Calvin was in his Blue Lantern uniform once again. He looked towards the window and constructed a pair of hands that pushed up the window with gentle force. Calvin looked out to the city, this was going to be the second time he was ever going to fly by his own means.

'Calvin, there's no need to fret. Remember, you ring feeds off of your emotions. As long as you believe in yourself, then your powers will work just fine.' Adara replied.

Calvin started to feel more confident about himself as he decided to fly out to Corneria. His blue aura grew brighter as his feet started to float from the ground, his body swerved its way out the window and Calvin pointed his fist out with his ring glowing brighter and flew out to the city while his flight increased his speed. He was in awe on how cool it was to fly above the city lights, it was way better than having to fly in a supersonic jet. Calvin flew through the city's buildings in direct route of the explosion the ring planned out for him.

Calvin's directions ended up at a plaza surrounded by crowds of people talking in panic or distress, yellow tape guarding the hazardous area, and stores and buildings being blocked by chunks of rock or just having horrible dents because of the incident. Calvin floated down to where this accident began and saw that it was a badly damaged subway entrance with smoke coming out of it. Before Calvin could make any note of it, something very hard and fast punched him at his side.

"Agh!" Calvin yelled, as he fell on his back near the video store. He looked up to his attacker and was shocked at what he saw. It was a huge white wolf that was wearing nothing but purple shorts, had a very puffy chest, its muscles were well built, and it's claws were elongated on hands and feet. The creature's eyes well... they were dark on the outside but the iris was very green.

"ROOOOOOAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!"


	10. Author's Notice

Everyone, I have an important announcement! I have decided to do-over the whole story. The whole 'Blue Lantern' thing is just not something I can relate to. It takes me almost forever to come up with a new chapter and it frustrates me. So I decided to throw the Blue Lantern persona and start with something new. If my work seemed corny and lame before, go easy on me I was an amateur when I started writing. I don't know how long this will take, but this isn't goodbye. I will come back with an updated story so bear with me and I'll be back. Later!


End file.
